


f8 (fate)

by sunshite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aristocracy, Blind Character, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshite/pseuds/sunshite
Summary: — Чанёль, хочу спросить вас, согласны ли вы хранить и оберегать своего избранника несмотря на тернии и годы, лишь в его глазах искать ответы на вопросы, лишь в его прикосновениях находить уют и покой?— Да, — честно ответил король.— Бэкхён, обещаете ли вы стать для Чанёля не только любимым и заботливым мужем, но и самым верным другом, поддерживать его во всех начинаниях и подарить ему прекрасных малышей?— Да, — солгал принц.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Но́ктис — страна длинных ночей и сильнейших воинов. А также постоянного холода и практически нулевого хозяйства. Правил ей такой же холодный, как море, разливавшееся неподалеку от столицы государства — города Э́квор, Пак Чанёль.

Стоя в красно-золотистом тронном зале, Бэкхён чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не только потому что не видит самого короля, а ещё из-за того, что слышал вокруг себя шёпот чужих ему людей. У него не было времени стоять и молчать, ведь он здесь ради своей семьи и любое промедление могло стоить чьей-то жизни.

— Здравствуйте, я надеюсь, вы, многоуважаемый король, получили моё сообщение о визите, — сказал омега на выученном в детстве языке но́ктисов, сделав поклон.

— Конечно, дорогой Бэкхён, сейчас вы один из важнейших гостей на нашем ужине, — оскалился альфа, рассматривая брата его злейшего врага.

Тот был невысок и хорошо сложен для омеги. Его бурые волосы поблёскивали от света свечей, а серые от слепоты глаза были прикрыты. Их разделяла всего пара метров, и Чанёль вдоволь мог насладиться внешним видом принца.

— Перед ужином я бы хотел поговорить с вами лично, ваше высочество, — поднял глаза Бэкхён. И в них тут же устремил свой взор король, до этого привлекательный паренёк, казалось, стал ещё очаровательней, и ему захотелось прикоснуться к этой, наверное, мягкой на ощупь коже.

— Конечно, думаю за час до ужина будет в самый раз, — заключил Пак и встал со своего трона, — моя прислуга проводит вас в ваши покои, отдыхайте, — последнее слово прозвучало как приказ, которому уставший с дороги принц был рад подчиниться.

В прислуге у богатых семей Ноктиса всегда были низкие люди или даже карлики, этот обычай создал дальний родственник нынешнего короля, тот не вышел ростом и хотел быть выше простолюдинов, поэтому и выгонял прислугу, что была выше него. Сейчас это уже перестало быть актуальным, но семьи, давно служащие при дворе, всегда были несколько ниже среднего роста.

К делегации во главе с Бэкхёном подошёл молодой бета на голову ниже принца и омега, взяв его под локоть, попросил увести в его покои. Тем временем другой слуга спешил проводить свиту принца в противоположное крыло дворца.

— Как вас зовут? — поинтересовался Бэкхён, покрепче прижимаясь к своему проводнику.

— Хёндэ, господин, — послышался сбоку уже сломавшийся грубый голос, который заставил омегу немного вздрогнуть.

— Хёндэ, не могли бы вы забрать меня и за час до ужина отвести к его величеству? — попросил принц, краснея.

— Конечно, если бы вы не попросили меня, то за вами бы обязательно прислали кого-то другого, — уверенно ответили ему.

Дальнейший путь они провели молча. Лишь изредка слышались голоса мимо проходящей прислуги, что была взволнована заморскими гостями. Все стены по правую сторону имели огромные окна, в некоторые вместо обычных стёкол были вставлены цветные, формировавшие упрощённые силуэты цветов. Цветные солнечные лучи щекотали волосы и лицо Бэкхёна, а потому его лицо украсила улыбка, несмотря на ситуацию, в которой он оказался.

Его брат, а по совместительству и король Аклона — Чунмён, решил развязать войну с Ноктисом. Бэкхён не знал причины его ненависти к этой стране и пытался остановить его всеми возможными способами: убеждал, что не справится один, что соперник у него слишком силён. А за ночь до отъезда кричал на брата и говорил, что покончит с собой, но и это не помогло.

За час до расставания омега забежал в комнату и... разрыдался, положив голову на колени брата, что сидел на золотистой мягкой рекамье. Чунмён аккуратно перебирал его волосы и напоследок поцеловал его в лоб. После того как за его братом закрылась дверь, Бэкхён больше не чувствовал его прикосновений, не слышал его голоса и не смеялся над его глупыми шутками.

— Мы пришли, господин, — отвлёк принца от воспоминаний Хёндэ.

Омега услышал скрип, с которым открылась дверь, и попросил бету проводить его до кровати.

— До ужина ещё около трёх часов, приятного отдыха, господин, — проговорил слуга и, поклонившись, вышел за дверь.

Лёжа на кровати и не зная чем себя занять, потому что книг для слепых в этой комнате, скорее всего, не было, Бэкхён опять начал вспоминать недавно произошедшие события.

С тех пор, как его брат отправился на войну, забота о государстве огромным грузом свалилась на хрупкие омежьи плечи. Целыми днями Бэкхён, сидя в тронном зале, выслушивал просьбы горожан, а советник неподалёку записывал каждую, чтобы после омега решил что с ними делать. Скука.

Война полностью проходила на вражеской территории, поэтому о безопасности принца не беспокоились. Зато он сам каждый день, утром и вечером, ходил в церковь и, стоя на коленях, молился богу о жизни Чунмёна. А после возвращался в комнату, ложился на кровать и плакал, сжимая простыни и виня себя в том, что отпустил, не остановил, сдался так легко.

Через месяц во дворец пришло первое письмо с войны. Брат писал о том, как любит его, рассказал, что случилось с ним и его отрядом, вставил несколько неуместных шуток и закончил обещанием вернуться с победой. Эта весточка от беты словно вселила больше уверенности в Бэкхёна, и он с новыми силами продолжал работать на благо королевства. Сон стал спокойнее, а слезы, ставшие его вечными спутниками, начали высыхать.

За раздумьями принц не заметил, как уснул на мягких подушках. Его волосы немного разметались по подушке, а парадные одежды помялись. Губы чуточку приоткрылись, а грудь равномерно вздымалась, показывая спокойствие омеги. Именно в таком положении его застал Хёндэ.

— Господин, господин... просыпайтесь, — прошептал слуга, аккуратно касаясь своей крепкой рукой плеча принца.

♔♔♔

Тем временем король Ноктиса, одетый в свой любимый черный парадный костюм, расхаживал по своему кабинету. В его голове крутились мысли о Бэкхёне. Его брат, посмевший так нагло вторгнуться во владения Пака, сейчас гнил в темнице. Чанёлю доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за муками врага последние два месяца.

От столицы Аклона до Ноктиса было всего полторы недели пути, сначала неделю на лошадях, через хвойный лес с живущими там нимфами, до моря и ещё три дня на кораблях до Э́квора.Чанёль не мог отпустить омегу, который проделал такой сложный путь, просто так. Рассматривая его ещё там, в тронном зале, он понял, что попросит взамен на жизнь Чунмёна.

Послышался стук в дверь, в неё сразу же зашёл главнокомандующий О Сехун. Не церемонясь, он сразу сел за массивный дубовый стол напротив Чанёля.

Сехун был другом короля, первым советником и тем, кто разгромил вражескую армию своей непревзойдённой тактикой. Также он обладал невероятной красотой. Волосы у него были тёмные, даже в какой-то степени чёрные, прямой нос и глаза способные повелевать всеми, кроме короля. Всегда дорогая одежда — красная рубашка без лишних деталей, серебристо-чёрный плащ и такого же цвета брюки с защипами. Он мог бы стать завидным женихом среди омег, если бы не был бетой, но зато другие беты, поменьше и более похожие телосложением на омег, бегали за ним толпами.

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать? — полюбопытствовал Сехун, говоря о Чунмёне, которого он охранял последний месяц.

— Смотря, что скажет мне его брат, — понимая, о ком говорит его друг, ответил король.

— Чунмён довольно неплохой, да и эта месть ослепила его, он искренне раскаивается, — защищая своего теперь уже хорошего знакомого, произнес главнокомандующий.

— Я вижу кто-то влюблён, — посмеялся Чанёль.

— Ничего подобного, просто он не заслуживает смерти, — покраснел Сехун.

— Это уже решать не тебе, — уверенно ответили ему.

Их разговор прервал слуга, поклонившись, он сказал, что пришёл принц Аклона. Чанёль лишь кивнул, а Сехун поспешил покинуть кабинет, последняя фраза вывела его из себя, а принц, словно ясновидящий подоспел в нужный момент.

Как только омега переступил порог, дверь за ним закрылась, и он вздрогнул от её хлопка. К нему подошёл сам король и, приобнимая за талию, усадил в то же кресло, в котором совсем недавно сидел Сехун. Бэкхён переоделся и сейчас на нём была надета белая рубашка с кружевом и узкие чёрные брюки, что так подчёркивали его аппетитные бёдра.

— Что вы хотите за моего брата? — не стал тянуть принц, положив запястья на гладкий стол.

— Так сразу? — наигранно удивился Чанёль, — я думал, вы будете более вежливы со мной, как-никак, от моего настроения зависит, как его сегодня будут пытать, — жестоко произнёс король, вставая со своего кресла.

Принц немного замялся. Этот человек имел слишком большую власть над ним и его страной.

— Я осведомлён, что вы привезли с собой большие запасы золота для его выкупа, — Пак обогнул стол и, встав позади кресла, опустил свои грубые руки на хрупкие плечи, — но мне кажется, что оно вам не понадобиться, потому что я хочу нечто другое, — руки оказываются у шеи и заставляют Бэкхёна поднять подбородок.

— И что же это? — выдохнул омега, позволяя трогать себя этими, как ему казалось, полными грязи руками.

— Вы же не всегда были слепым, — не вопрос, скорее утверждение, — я слышал, вы прекрасно рисовали в детстве, но что же такое произошло, раз сейчас вы можете отличить лишь день от ночи?

— Вы считаете меня жалким? Смею заверить вас, что я вполне самостоятелен, но ваш дворец слишком мне далек и непонятен, поэтому мне нужен сопровождающий. Как же так получилось, увы рассказывать вам я не намерен, об этом не знает даже мой брат, — уверенно ответил принц, откинувшись на спинку кресла, после того, как его освободили.

— Интересно, но вы мне всё равно расскажите, и мне даже не потребуется вас пытать, — заявил альфа, возвращаясь на своё место.

— И почему же? — полюбопытствовал Бэкхён, забыв про все правила приличия.

— Потому что за жизнь вашего брата вы должны будете выйти за меня замуж, — раскрывая все карты, улыбнулся король.

— Что за вздор! — воскликнул омега, — вы же знаете, что наш бог не принимает таких браков, без любви нет семьи и детей!

— Вы войдёте в мою семью и примите мою религию, в которой вполне допустимы такие браки, тем более смею вас заверить, вы мне не безразличны, — положив руки на стол и подперев ими голову, ответил Чанёль.

— Вы точно отпустите его? — всё, что удерживало Бэкхёна от суицида — это мысль о его брате, который обязательно наберётся сил и сможет начать жить заново, пусть и пожертвовав счастьем младшего брата-инвалида.

— Конечно, и приставлю к нему в защиту своего самого лучшего война, так что он вполне благополучно сможет добраться до дома, естественно после того, как побывает на нашей свадьбе, — оскалился Пак, рассматривая омегу, чьё лицо выражало тоску.

— Я согласен, — прошептал омега, совсем раскиснув, что не очень понравилось альфе.

— Свадьба состоится через две недели, завтра к вам придёт портной и снимет мерки, больше от вас ничего не требуется, так же я разрешаю вам встречаться с вашим братом, которому я выделю отдельную комнату на время приготовлений к свадьбе. А пока мы можем спускаться, ужин уже ждет нас, мой дорогой жених, — Чанёль помог подняться трясущемуся принцу и, обняв за талию, повёл его в столовую.


	2. Chapter 2

«Милый», — подумал Чанёль, рассматривая прекрасного омегу, что сейчас сидел по правую руку от него. Его серебристые глаза были прикрыты, а тонкие губы, казалось, выражали недовольство. Чанёль является причиной его терзаний, его теперь уже муж, и по местным обычаям — господин.

Прошло ровно две недели с того разговора. Король, как и обещал, выделил отдельную комнату для Чунмёна, которая была по соседству со спальней принца.

В первый день Бэкхён ужаснулся, когда, трогая лицо спящего брата, почувствовал ещё не зажившие царапины. Пухлые губы были разбиты, и как потом ему сказал лекарь по всему телу наблюдались синяки и гематомы. Состояние короля Аклона было вызвано недавними пытками, что проводили специально обученные придворные палачи — ику.

Исин — королевский лекарь, заботливо обрабатывал раны, пока в покои не ворвался кто-то ещё, Бэкхён не знал его имени, этот человек вырвал из рук врачевателя вату со специальным раствором и сам стал обрабатывать порезы на лице.

— Кто вы? — лишь спросил принц.

— Я тот, кто будет охранять вашего брата, меня зовут Сехун и я главнокомандующий армии Ноктиса, — ответил ему сильный мужской голос, по которому можно было предположить, что этот человек имеет огромную власть.

— Я слышал, что вы сбили моего брата с коня. Правда ли это? — уточнил омега, стоя на коленях у постели брата и держа его руку в своей.

— В своё оправдание могу сказать, что он убил половину моей армии, а я не оставил на его лице ни единого пореза, — произнес Сехун, спускаясь ватой к ключицам, — и я с уверенностью могу сказать, что впечатлён его техникой и им самим.

Раны Чунмёна затягивались быстро и через пару дней он смог прийти в себя и даже попытался подняться с постели, но ему запретили пока это делать.

Целыми днями Бэкхён проводил дни в постели с братом, рассказывающим ему истории, которые писал в недошедших письмах. Иногда к ним присоединялся Сехун, Ким старший относился довольно лояльно к его визитам, но особой страсти с его стороны принц не заметил. Зато главнокомандующий открыто показывал свою заинтересованность: приносил цветы, старался больше прикасаться, вгоняя в краску короля Аклона.

Бэкхён смог поменять своё мнение о человеке всего за несколько дней. Сехун, который показался ему холодным и жестоким, был мягким и очень ранимым, в особенности, когда в первый день Чунмён не принял его цветы.

Иногда, оставляя брата на нового друга, принц вместе с Хёндэ выходил в сад, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и искупаться в солнечных лучах. Однажды, уже привычно отдыхая со слугой в беседке, омега был замечен королём и приглашен на прогулку, отказ от которой мог повлиять на его дальнейшее пребывание во дворце.

Чанёль уже давно заметил вылазки принца в сад и хотел пригласить его на совместную прогулку. И в то утро он, надев лучшую чёрную рубашку с позолоченным воротником, бордовый плащ средней длины и обычные чёрные брюки, вышел во двор и «случайно» заметил омегу, сидящего в альтанке и беседующего со своим личным слугой.

Альфа положил руку Бэкхёна на свой локоть и сделал первый шаг, призывая принца следовать за ним. Сад был действительно великолепен: дорожки, выводившие замысловатые узоры по всей площади парка, множество разнообразных цветов, их запах омеге был не знаком, но главной достопримечательностью был фонтан в центре которого стоял огромный позолоченный медведь — символ Ноктиса.

Весна была в самом разгаре, а потому повсюду слышались щебетание птиц, жужжание насекомых и кваканье лягушек. Большая часть цветов, выращенных специально для королевского сада, уже распустилась, другая же пока находилась в теплицах и ждала своего выхода в свет.

— Как ваш брат? — полюбопытствовал король.

— Заметно лучше, спасибо вам, ваше величество, — безразлично ответил принц, покрепче ухватившись за локоть альфы.

— Чем я пахну? Приятен ли вам этот запах, мой принц? — спросил Чанёль, повернув голову к омеге и ожидая его ответа.

— Мне приятен ваш запах, ваше величество, но я не могу понять, чем именно вы пахнете. Возможно, это один из цветов в вашем саду, который мне ещё не доводилось встречать, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, этот разговор с королем не был ему противен, по сравнению с прошлым, который заставлял его чувствовать себя униженно.

— Я рад, вы же пахнете для меня как цветки плюмерии, похоже на нечто сладкое и вкусное, но, к сожалению, эти цветы у нас не растут — слишком холодно, зато они распространены на южной границе Аклона, — вид улыбающегося омеги осчастливил самого альфу, и рассиял.

Время уже близилось к обеду, и их прогулка незаметно продолжилась до столовой. Как и большая часть комнат в этом замке, она была в золотисто-красных тонах. Окна по обычаю были в пол, но пользы от них было мало, потому что столовая находилась на теневой стороне дворца.

Зайдя в комнату, Бэкхён поёжился от холода, пробравшего его, одетого лишь в тонкую белую рубашку с рюшами и брюки. Заметив это, Чанёль снял плащ со своих широких плеч и накинул его на плечи омеги. Ткань, пропитанная запахом альфы, была очень горячая и согревала омегу.

— Наша свадьба... — замялся принц.

— Уже послезавтра, ваш костюм уже готов, хотите узнать, как он выглядит? — улыбнувшись подхватил его король. Всё же ему было приятно, что его жених интересуется торжеством.

— Да, пожалуй, — всё не мог собраться с мыслями Бэкхён.

— Он просто замечателен: белая накрахмаленная рубашка с золотистыми узорами, мантия с такими же узором, немного зауженные чёрные брюки и налакированные туфли! — радостно начал Чанёль, но увидев погрустневшего принца, продолжил, — вас что-то беспокоит, мой принц?

— Мой дедушка, я оставил его одного с таким грузом на плечах, а он ведь давно не молод, — выдохнул омега и откинулся на мягкую спинку стула.

— Могу вас заверить, с ним всё хорошо, он уже в курсе нашей свадьбы, но не может приехать, потому что боится оставлять страну на чиновников, — убеждал его король.

— Спасибо, — облегчённо выдохнул Бэкхён.

Повисла неловкая пауза, тянувшаяся около пяти минут, а после в комнату зашло несколько человек, среди них были дети, молодые юноши и люди старшего возраста. Бэкхён уже обыденно сидел по правую руку от Чанёля, а его родственники рассаживались вокруг них. Принца никто с ними не знакомил, король не считал нужным представлять его кому-то кроме папы.

Обед прошёл очень шумно, все болтали и громко смеялись, поев, дети начали беситься под столом, а их родители были увлечены лишь собой, не замечая проделок. Молчал лишь Бэкхён, стараясь как можно быстрее доесть дичь, которую ранним утром поймали охотники. Его суету остановил альфа, перехватив его запястья он прошептал:

— Я уже позвал Хёндэ, не хочу, чтобы ты один бродил по замку.

♔♔♔

Наступил один из самых сложных дней в жизни Бэкхёна — день свадьбы.

Как только встало солнце, его сразу же разбудили и повели в купальню. Там его больше получаса натирали разными маслами и травами. После водных процедур принца высушили полотенцами и начали одевать. Как и говорил король на него одели белую узорчатую рубашку и чёрные брюки. Концы мантии были скреплены небольшой цепочкой на груди омеги.

Щёки намазали чем-то липким, а после посыпали серебристо-золотыми блёстками, было щекотно и Бэкхён засмеялся, убирая часть маленьких песчинок с лица. Непослушные волосы разделили ровным пробором и уложили при помощи неизвестных ему средств. А на голову надели диадему, которую на церемонии сменят на настоящую корону.

Чанёль, как и его жених, встал рано, уже обычно вверяя себя в руки слуг, которые умыли и сделали ему прическу, немного завив волосы. На его голову надели тяжёлую корону с ярко-бордовыми рубинами. Одели его в серебристо-чёрный мундир с золотыми вставками, обычные чёрные брюки и такого же цвета лакированные туфли.

В таком виде они предстали друг перед другом. И если у Чанёля перехватило дыхание от вида омеги, в которого он, кажется, успел влюбиться за последние недели, то сам же Бэкхён не чувствовал ничего кроме горечи. Если раньше ему было всё равно, то сейчас хотелось разрыдаться и сбежать от всего, от своего новоиспеченного жениха, от этой глупой свадьбы, от дворцовой суеты и даже от своего брата.

Зал, в котором проходило бракосочетание, был весь уставлен корзинами с белыми ромашками. Огромные позолоченные и мраморные колонны поддерживали свод потолка, за который были прикреплены белые атласные ленты, струившиеся вниз и плавно спускающиеся вдоль стен.

До алтаря его вёл уже окрепший Чунмён, а после его руки были перехвачены королём, и они вместе начали слушать речь священника.

«Сегодня самое прекрасное, самое незабываемое событие в жизни. Сегодня день вашей свадьбы. С этого дня вы пойдёте рука об руку, вместе переживая радость счастливых дней, и, возможно, когда-то огорчения», — с каждым словом омега, от волнения, всё крепче стискивал своими руками руки альфы, — «Как трудно в нашем огромном мире встретить человека, который поймёт с полуслова, будет ценить каждый миг, прожитый вместе, который сможет полюбить и принять твои недостатки и восхищаться достоинствами, который всегда поддержит и подставит своё плечо», — мужской голос давил на Бэкхёна, заставляя его паниковать, воздуха становилось всё меньше, а в груди чувствовалась слабая боль, — «В этом божественном храме судьбам двух людей суждено соединиться. Если кто-либо из присутствующих знает причины, по которым это не может произойти — пусть скажет сейчас или вечно хранит молчание», — наконец закончил свою речь священник.

— Чанёль, хочу спросить вас, согласны ли вы хранить и оберегать своего избранника несмотря на тернии и годы, лишь в его глазах искать ответы на вопросы, лишь в его прикосновениях находить уют и покой?

— Да, — честно ответил король.

— Бэкхён, обещаете ли вы стать для Чанёля не только любимым и заботливым мужем, но и самым верным другом, поддерживать его во всех начинаниях и подарить ему прекрасных малышей?

— Да, — солгал принц.

Они обменялись кольцами, и священнослужитель заменил маленькую диадему Бэкхёна на громоздкую золотую корону, отдалённо напоминающую венец короля, и объявил его принцем-консортом Ноктиса, а после попросил скрепить их союз поцелуем.

Чанёль притянул омегу к себе и трепетно коснулся манящих и столь желанных пунцовых губ. Поцелуй был жарким, страстным, чуть грубым, но от этого не менее волнующим. Бэкхён лишь затрясся в руках короля, но уже через секунду обмяк и растворился в объятиях альфы. Омега чувствовал стыд за то, что ответил тому, кого не любил, но ощущения были столь приятными, что все мысли отошли на второй план. Оторвавшись друг от друга, они часто задышали, сердцебиение обоих участилось, а повсюду послышались счастливые возгласы.

Все гости и сами виновники торжества переместились в большую столовую, так же украшенную к торжеству. В центре стола стояло массивное кресло, обитое красным бархатом, справа от него стояло такое же, но поменьше — для Бэкхёна.

После того как молодожены сели на свои места, начали приносить угощения, зал наполнился десятками слуг, что выносили сотню вкусных блюд, некоторые из которых имели причудливые формы, отдалённо напоминающие животных и растений.

Омега был в смятении он думал о том, что скоро его брат уедет и оставит его здесь наедине с этим альфой. Бэкхён чувствовал его власть над собой и боялся не справиться с давлением, сломаться. Хотелось вернуться в детство, тогда, когда он ещё не был слепым и мог играть в салки со своими кузенами, рисовать чудесные растения, когда он ещё не боялся себя.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал король, кладя свою сильную горячую руку на его, чуть сжимая. Принцу хотелось засмеяться, потому что сейчас он не испытывал волнение, его разум был поглощён страхом о дальнейшей жизни здесь.

— Я не волнуюсь, ваше величество, просто тут слишком шумно, — в зале и правда стоял шум: шут, стараясь показать что-то грандиозное, постоянно падал на потеху гостям, а дети бегали друг за другом и что-то очень громко кричали. Но Бэкхён, задумавшись, не замечал этих криков и ляпнул первое что пришло в голову.

— Тогда я попрошу увести тебя в нашу спальню, — король уже было поднялся и хотел помахать слуге, но его перехватил принц, неуклюже схватившийся за его одежду.

— Не надо, всё в порядке, — сказал он. Пойти в спальню значило ускорить исполнение супружеских обязанностей, к которым омега был ещё не готов.

— Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то не так и тебе лучше отдохнуть, — с нажимом произнёс альфа и окликнул стоящего неподалёку Хёндэ.

Тот, взяв за руку принца, повёл его в место, которого он боится больше всего. В волнениях быстро пролетели несколько длинных коридоров и пара каменных лестниц. Остановившись у двери, слуга спросил:

— Мне помочь вам с купанием, господин?

— Да, пожалуй, — остаться одному было тревожно, а Хёндэ за эти недели стал ему как друг.

Они прошли в комнату, она отличалась от других более холодными цветами, вместо красного тут были фиолетовый и синий. Массивная кровать с резной спинкой была застелена белым бельём, а всё вокруг было уставлено свечами, которые слуга сейчас зажигал.

Взяв руку господина, Хёндэ повёл его в смежную с этой комнату — купальню. Она ничем не выделялась на фоне остальных: глубокая металлическая ванна, стоящая посередине, каменные стены и полы, застеленные мягкими коврами, множества ящиков внутри которых находились травы и масла.

Натирая тело Бэкхёна слуга успокаивал его и говорил, что король совсем не жестокий, а ласковый и нежный. Принцу хотелось в это верить, но ощущения от царапин, нанесённых его брату, до сих пор не выветрились из памяти.

Закончив с водными процедурами, Хёндэ одел на омегу белую сорочку с кружевным воротником.  
Когда они вернулись в комнату, Хёндэ поспешил покинуть королевские покои, и вскоре Бэкхён понял почему.

Его плеч нежно коснулись чужие руки, а алые губы целовали тонкую шею. Принц боялся этих настойчивых поцелуев, что спускались всё ниже к лопаткам. Он почувствовал как грубые ладони, погладив плечи, аккуратно спустились вниз к бёдрам и придвинули ближе, не оставляя между их разгорячёнными телами и миллиметра. Чанёль чувствовал свою страсть, своё влечение к этому чудесному омеге, чувствовал как желает прикоснуться к коже под тонкой тканью, но в ответ не получал ничего

— Может не надо? — всхлипнул принц.

— Может и не надо, — согласился альфа, отпуская Бэкхёна, — тебе нехорошо? Мне позвать Исина?

— Нет, нет... Всё в порядке, — ответил омега садясь на мягкую постель.

Чанёль расправив кровать, лёг и притянул Бэкхёна к себе, зарываясь носом в его немного влажные волосы. Через несколько минут омега услышал чужое сопение и сам от усталости прикрыл влажные глаза.

Наконец за весь день принц смог выдохнуть, он понял, что король не настолько плох, раз выполнил его небольшую просьбу. Чужие горячие руки не отпускали его до самого утра, а после был лёгкий поцелуй в лоб и скрип двери.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты понимаешь, что я не могу отпустить тебя с ним? — хмуро спросил альфа, уже прекрасно зная ответ на свой вопрос.

Он и Сехун уже несколько минут, сидя в кабинете, беседовали о возвращении Чунмёна в Аклон. Главнокомандующий очень хотел сопроводить Кима в поездке и уже даже продумал план по его соблазнению, но король был категорически против.

— Но почему? Война закончилась, почему я не могу сопроводить его? — удивился О.

— Если нет войны это не значит, что у нас не осталось врагов, — потёр виски Чанёль, — не волнуйся, я отправлю с ним Минсока.

— Этого выскочку? Пусть и дальше развлекается со своим шутом! — Сехун недолюбливал Минсока — мужа придворного шута, его конкурента по силе, да к тому же ещё и омегу. «Разве он сможет защитить кого-то с его то ростом, ему бы детей рожать, а он занимается такими глупыми делами!», — сжимая кулаки, подумал главнокомандующий.

— Этот шут, между прочим, недавно прилично заработал, развлекая гостей на моей свадьбе, — воспоминания о свадьбе могли бы вызвать улыбку, если бы не упирающийся Сехун.

— Ты платишь ему за каждую шутку, конечно, он богат! — возмутился О, ударяя кулаком по столу и наклоняясь вперёд, — я не хочу с тобой ругаться Чанёль, — уже спокойней выдохнул Сехун, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Пойми, я не хочу потерять то, что сейчас имею, как только ситуация станет менее опасной, навестишь своего ненаглядного, — пошёл на уступки король, уставший от этого разговора.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы прошипел бета, понимая, что на большее он может и не рассчитывать.

♔♔♔

У морского причала, уставленного чужестранными кораблями, собралась толпа из: свиты, приехавшей с принцем, выживших воинов, слуг из обеих стран и десятка ноктинских стражей-сопровождающих.

Холодный морской ветер трепал шоколадные волосы Бэкхёна, одетого в несколько слоёв одежды и покорно стоящего подле короля. Тот был хмур, потому что догадывался о том, что в скоре его муж снова будет лить слёзы, а он, боясь испугать, не сможет его утешить.

Расставание с братом далось Бэкхёну и правда тяжело, словно он снова отпускает его на войну. Он старался как можно дольше понежиться в родных объятьях, как только близкие руки его отпустили, по щекам потекли горячие слёзы, брови вытянулись в прямую линию, а уголки губ заметно подрагивали.

— Ты же не плакса, Бэкхён! — заявил Чунмён, — я обязательно вернусь, и мы сможем вновь вместе посмеяться над моими чудесными шутками, — Ким сам еле сдерживал дрожание голоса, чтобы не казаться омеге слабым.

Изумрудные листья деревьев, что стеной стояли вдоль берега, шелестели, прикасаясь друг к другу. Холодное сапфировое море волнами разбивалось о тёмные камни и колыхало огромные, сделанные из сосны, корабли Аклона. Яркие солнечные лучи совсем не согревали, а лишь поблёскивали на позолоченной одежде.

Сехун, расталкивая людей, приближался к объекту его мечтаний. Так много слов он хотел ему сказать, но знал, что они не нужны Чунмёну, а потому он лишь пожелал удачного пути и фальшиво улыбнулся. Было больно. Что-то кололо у самого сердца, но он, хоть и недолюбливал Минсока, всегда знал, что тот не уступает ему в силе и ловкости, а потому решил доверить ему того, кто был ему небезразличен.

Ким тоже был опечален расставанием с Сехуном, который был так добр и навязчив, что он уже успел привыкнуть к нему. Чунмён знал, что О был младше его, а потому думал, что его влюблённость — бесполезная трата времени, но глубоко в душе надеялся, на его верность. Хотелось остаться хотя бы до дня рождения Бэкхёна, но страна уже больше полугода оставалась без короля и ему нужно было выполнять свой долг.

Ещё несколько фраз о расставании, и пришло время садиться на корабли с золотистыми парусами и отправляться в путь. Ещё раз обняв брата, Чунмён поднялся на палубу и начал искать в толпе Минсока, что должен был сопровождать его на всём пути.

— Не меня ищите, ваше величество? — обернувшись Ким увидел, как ему показалось, молодого юношу, что был одет в небольшой дымчатый берет, зеленовато-серую широкую рубашку, заправленную в брюки и кожаные сапоги. Его лисьи глаза были прищурены из-за широкой улыбки, а запах ванили выдавал в нём омегу.

— Только если вас зовут Минсок, сэр, — король был удивлён, не так он себе представлял «Одного из сильнейших воинов, не одержавшего ни одного поражения».

♔♔♔

Король и его муж направлялись в сторону карет, ждавших их неподалёку от порта. Омега, придерживая за локоть супруга, шёл ровной походкой, но неожиданно его ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени. Резкая боль пронзила Бэкхёна где-то в районе живота, он закашлялся, прикрывая пальцами губы, а после почувствовал у себя в руке что-то неприятно-вязкое. Кровь.

Чанёль среагировал быстро и, подхватив омегу на руки, понёс в карету. Уложив на расшитые подушки супруга, он велел срочно ехать во дворец. Вид омеги оставлял желать лучшего: кожа становилась белее с каждой минутой, губы были болезненно сухими, принц закрыл глаза, стараясь избавиться от невыносимой боли.

— Что с тобой только могло случиться? Ты же целыми днями со мной, — шептал король, садясь и перекладывая уже бессознательного Бэкхёна себе на колени и прижимая того ближе.

— Ваше величество, он дрожит, мёрзнет наверное, — сказал слуга, чуть приподнимаясь и доставая тёплое шерстяное одеяло из-под диванчика.

Король тут же забирает и обматывает мужа в одеяло. Но он видит, что это совсем не помогает, принц в его руках до сих пор подрагивает.

Сердце, казалось, перестало биться, и весь мир замер на эти мгновения: он чувствовал, что становится самым печальным на свете, ведь этот омега, такой мягкий и нежный, находится рядом с ним, но, кажется, это лишь причиняет ему боль.

Когда они подъезжают, альфа тут же срывается с места и с омегой на руках влетает в покои Исина, тихо шепча:

— Спаси его, прошу.

Лекарь начинает осматривать своего пациента, касаясь каждой части тела, а после начинает рыться в своих многочисленных шкафчиках в поисках чего-то важного. Чанёль же садится рядом с кроватью, на которую положил мужа и не сводит с него печального взгляда. «Я только нашёл его, Господи, не отбирай его у меня», — молился король, беря в свои руки холодную ладонь принца. Надежду давало тихое дыхание, которое почти не было слышно из-за шума, создаваемого лекарем.

С каждой секундой в груди как будто что-то надрывалось. За считанные мгновения весь его огромный мир сузился до одного единственного человека. Его человека. Всё происходит настолько быстро, что кружится голова, а в глазах начинает темнеть.

Наконец найдя нужную склянку с какой-то гранатовой жидкостью, Исин велит помочь ему напоить Бэкхёна. Король аккуратно приподнимает голову омеги, а лекарь открывает ему рот и вливает содержимое бутылька. Принц шумно выдыхает и выравнивает дыхание, но в сознание не приходит, словно спящий.

Спросив у лекаря, что послужило причиной заболевания, у Чанёля резко опустились брови, создавая множество складок на переносице, а глаза расширились и в них появился какой-то ужасающий блеск. Он велел слугам позвать Кёнсу, чтобы тот собрал всех слуг в коридоре и нашёл того кто сделал это.

До Кёнсу — управляющий в замке или просто констебль, отвечающий за всех слуг. Он не высок и хорошо сложен. Его смоляные волосы всегда были уложены, а на одежде никогда не было ни единой лишней складки. Характер он имеет не самый простой, а потому слуги его боятся как огня.

Пересчитывая слуг, стоявших вдоль каменной стены, До недосчитался одного. Чтобы быть услышанным, он строго прокричал:

— Кто посмел ослушаться меня? Сейчас же говорите кого нет в строю!

— Хёндэ, господин, — поклонившись, вперёд вышел брат виновника, они были похожи: оба смуглые с пухлыми губами, но было в них существенное отличие: Ким Чонин был альфой, в отличии от брата беты.

— И где же пропадает твой братик? — констебль подошёл к альфе настолько близко, что тот боялся дышать.

— Его никто не видел после завтрака, господин, — взволнованно пролепетал альфа.

— Всё ясно, найдите мне этого предателя, — велел Кёнсу, а сам направился с новостью к королю.

Чанёль перенес мужа в их спальню и заботливо уложил на подушки. Он, сидя на кровати, перебирал пряди каштановых волос и не мог им налюбоваться. Родинки на его лице сейчас были особенно заметны, угольно-чёрные ресницы немного подрагивали, а такие манящие губы были приоткрыты. После свадебной церемонии Бэкхён не позволял ему себя целовать, но королю всегда хотелось снова прикоснуться к этим алым устам.

Окна в их спальне, завешанные бежевыми шторами, выходят прямо на восток, поэтому все стены залиты слепящим солнечным светом. Под синим балдахином Чанёль чувствовал себя более защищённо, его клонило в сон и уже хотел прикрыть глаза и поспать вместе с мужем, но послышался стук в дверь, заставивший взбодриться.

— Войдите, — покосился на дверь король.

— Ваше величество! — запыхавшись, начал управляющий, — это Хёндэ, он отравил принца, его никто не видел после завтрака, я предполагаю, что его подкупил кто-то из чиновников, — поклонившись, продолжил он.

— Как только его найдут пусть допросят и казнят вместе с сообщником, — заключил Чанёль, — и распорядись принести мой обед сюда.

♔♔♔

Альфа не мог целыми днями находиться в своих покоях, поэтому на следующий день было решено приставить к принцу Исина, который мог следить за его здоровьем и присматривать за ним. На место врачевателя поставили старого травника, что был счастлив своему временному повышению.

Бэкхён не видел Хёндэ несколько дней. Ему было боязно предположить, что с ним могло случиться, но в тоже время он злился на него за то, что он бросил его одно с этим омегой, говорящим о чем-то таком далёком. С королём принц видится редко, тот слишком занят государственными делами и потому может лишь крепко обнимать его тело по ночам.

Омега был слаб, борьба с ядом не остановилась на одном пузырьке противоядия, ему нужен был покой и сон. Но постоянная мигрень мешала выполнять рекомендации лекаря, поэтому в еду начали добавлять снотворный порошок. Что не осталось незамеченным, но Бэкхён не возражал, потому что ему самому очень хотелось спать.

Исин старался скрасить те редкие дни без головной боли: читал глупые сказки про первую любовь, пел детские песни и как-то позвал придворного шута, уголки губ которого никогда не смотрели вниз. Бэкхён всегда находил в себе силы искренне хлопать и улыбаться, показывая свою благодарность.

Но больше всего принцу хотелось написать письмо брату. Узнать, как он добрался, как дедушка и самому рассказать о жизни без него. Как только о его желании узнал муж, то сразу же велел переводчику под диктовку написать письмо. Бэкхён тогда лишь улыбнулся, обнажая свои белые зубы, и кинулся в объятия мужа, заставляя того в ступоре замереть.

Принц решил замолчать о яде, потому что это могло послужить причиной для войны, которой омега не хотел. Вместо этого он рассказывал о Исине, о шутках придворного шута, которые были совсем непривычны, о слуге, что упал и разлил чай на дорогой ковер, а потом молился ему, словно богу. Сехун тоже не остался без внимания и попросил Бэкхёна написать о его смелости и доблести. Омега поставил свою роспись, единственное что он мог написать без зрения и попросил запечатать конверт.

Чанёль же не знал, что делать и как рассказать мужу о недавно казнённом «друге-слуге». Он не хотел его расстраивать, но, с другой стороны, Бэкхён уже совсем не маленький, по его подсчётам ему уже должно быть около двадцати одного. Чанёль помнил, как видел его ещё в детстве, тогда его агатовые глаза не были слепыми, но он всё равно не замечал, как за ним наблюдает будущий король Ноктиса.

— Господин, — промямлил паж, незаметно вошедший и постучавший в дверь.

— Ну что ещё? — грубо ответил король, занятый пересмотром налогов.

— Принцу стало хуже, он... — не успел ответить слуга.

Король старался как можно быстрее преодолеть расстояние до их спальни. В его голове была каша, мысли разбегались в разные стороны, а сердце бешено стучало, что, казалось, оно быстрее него забежит в их комнату.

Когда он оказался в спальне, время словно замедлилось. Казалось, все перестали дышать, очаг в груди замедлился, словно внутри был камень. Слишком много боли Чанёль пережил за эти несколько дней, но душевная боль ранила в разы сильнее обычной, которую испытывал сейчас принц.

Бэкхён метался по светлым подушкам, по его лицу текли многочисленные капли пота и слез. С губ слетали стоны боли, которая продолжала пульсировать во всем теле, разламывая его на части. Находясь в глубоком беспамятстве, принц чувствовал чужие прикосновения к своей коже и слышал голос, томно говоривший о том, что не может без него. И омега тянулся к нему, тянулся к жизни, в которой он был несчастен.


	4. Chapter 4

Весеннее солнце этим утром было необычайно тёплым. Оно скользило вдоль синеватых стен, аккуратно оглаживало деревянную прикроватную тумбочку, пока не добралось до лица юного омеги. Нахмурив свой маленький носик, принц приоткрыл глаза, чтобы снова их закрыть из-за яркого света. Он не чувствовал рядом с собой мужа, что обычно обнимал и согревал своим теплом.

В голове начинали крутиться разные мысли — от «с ним что-то случилось» до «наконец-то свобода». Свесив ноги с постели, принц решил дойти до сундука с вещами, который стоял у подножия кровати. Он не любил слуг, что пытались разодеть его в ноктинские одежды, которые были слишком тяжёлыми и колючими, в отличии от его лёгких блузок и тонких брюк.  
Занимаясь перебиранием своих вещей, Бэкхён не услышал стука дверь. Из своих мыслей его вывело только прикосновение к плечу. Он испугался и уже хотел было вырваться. Но из-за спины послышался голос:

— Доброе утро, ваше высочество, — сказал незнакомец и немного подождав продолжил, — король ранним утром отбыл на южную границу, вопросы управления государством остаются на чиновниках, но в случае чрезвычайной ситуации вам разрешено вмешаться. Меня зовут До Кёнсу, с сегодняшнего дня я помогаю вам с вашими обязанностями в роли супруга короля! — закончил свою речь бета, помогая принцу подняться.

— А что входит в мои обязанности? — удивился омега, Чанёль ничего про это не говорил, но в душе был счастлив, что ему не придётся целыми днями сидеть в комнате, которую он не покидал после исчезновения Хёндэ.

— Вы должны: следить за меню замка, в основном у нас на столах много мяса, увы, хозяйство на нашей территории вести сложно, вы обязаны выучить имена и фамилии всех приближённых к двору лиц и последнее — это организовать бал в честь вашего дня рождения, но перед тем как вы ответите, — Кёнсу немного остановился, из-за сбившегося дыхания, — все обязанности по присмотру за слугами и правильность выполнения их работы никак вас не касаются, это исключительно мои полномочия.

— Мой день рождения? — не понял принц, — как же я мог забыть? Сколько до него осталось? — спросил Бэкхён, присаживать на кровать.

— Ровно десять дней, его величество сказал передать вам, что вернётся в этот день до полуночи.

— Спасибо, Кенсу, вы же поможете мне? Моё зрение может стать проблемой.

— Конечно, ваше высочество, вы можете на меня положиться, я уже попросил подать завтрак сюда и надеюсь вы будете готовы до обеда, я зайду за вами.

До ушёл, оставляя принца наедине со своими мыслями. Странно было чувствовать себя принцем уже не своего государства. Другие обычаи, другие нравы, другие люди, а он всё такой же слабый и беспомощный. А всё из-за глаз, ставших в детстве его проклятием, заставляющих чувствовать вину за то, чего не делал, это заставляет чувствовать себя непонятым, закрываться в себе.

Его брат тогда был совсем юным, любил приключения и дальние путешествия, охота была его страстью, но после того случая он был вынужден занять трон и сменить своего отца. Его мечты о долгих странствиях разбились, словно волны об камни, а в душе росла обида.

Бэкхён не любил говорить о своем зрении, ему было больно вспоминать о этих ужасных днях гнёта собственным папой, который должен был любить его любым. О днях, про которые он не говорил своему брату, чтобы сохранить хотя бы в его памяти светлый и непорочный образ папы.

После отравления принц заметно ослаб, но старался не падать духом. Рядом всегда был Чанёль, который не приказывал, как ему полагалось по статусу, а просто просил иногда сопровождать его на различных мероприятиях. Сколько омега не старался, он не мог ненавидеть короля, слишком добрым и обходительным был альфа рядом с ним.

Когда слуги принесли завтрак, принц уже был одет в свою любимую чёрную закрытую блузку, заправленную в широкие брюки. Еда была совершенно безвкусной, но желудок давал о себе знать, поэтому пришлось доедать, запивая всё бокалом игристого вина.

После того как еду отравили, ему постоянно меняли слуг, которых проверяла охрана, ходившая за принцем по пятам. Это была ещё одна причина не выходить в сад. Люди, которые его охраняли, были просто огромными и тряслись над ним словно над стеклянным. Это раздражало Бэкхёна, но противиться не было смысла, либо они, либо сидеть рядом с королём целыми днями.

Омег воспитывают в строгости, не позволяя им ничего, навязывая покорный нрав, который не позволял перечить мужу и отцу. Принц знал, что с рождения был обручён, и поэтому его с детства готовили к замужеству. Как рассказывали его родители, будущий муж был старше его на восемь лет, и Бэкхён обижался на них, говоря, что его муж какой-то старик. Он очень радовался, когда его брат, став королём, разорвал помолвку, тем самым подвергая себя опасности.

— Ваше высочество, нам пора, — позвал его Кёнсу, приоткрывая дверь.

Началось всё довольно просто: утверждение меню, которое принцу заметно не понравилось и им пришлось сидеть дольше планированного и исправлять свои ошибки. Теперь в утреннюю кашу добавляли сладкий мёд, а вместо чёрствого хлеба, который пекли раз в неделю, теперь по утрам будут печь свежий однодневный. Кардинальные изменения коснулись и других приёмов пищи: обед больше не был таким сытным, но добавлялся полдник, а ужин делали немного позже.

Главный повар странно посматривал на их нового хозяина и думал, что с приездом короля всё опять будет по-старому, как-никак, во дворце никто не считал его полноправным господином. Слуги давно рассказали всем о том, что они с королём не делили постель и утверждали, что принц сам, стоя на коленях, вымаливал этот брак.

Следующим их пунктом на сегодня стал визит к портному, чтобы заказать новый костюм для бала. Бэкхён хотел что-то простое и свободное, без вызывающих цветов, но портной был категорически против и начал расхваливать свои последние наработки — яркие обтягивающие одежды, в которых точно придёт большая часть герцогов.

— Но я не хочу как у всех — это же глупо! — повысил голос принц, стараясь сделать лицо грознее, что у него мало получалось.

— Простите мою вольность, ваше величество, — извинился портной, обещая сшить наряд по описанию принца.

Быстро разобравшись с костюмом, принц поспешил на уроки по истории Ноктиса. Его преподаватель — альфа средних лет, был человеком обходительным: всегда помогал, если что-то непонятно, излучал доброжелательность и частенько приглашал его на чай. Бэкхён был очарован им, но согласиться на его предложение не мог, потому что ему не нужны были проблемы, которые могли бы возникнуть из-за этого.

Первый день его самостоятельного пребывания во дворце пролетел очень быстро, но принц всё равно успел устать, он, зайдя в спальню, сразу упал на кровать, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

Последующие дни протекали так же быстро как и первый. Голову не покидали мысли о Чанёле, его запах буквально был повсюду, заставляя принца задыхаться. Ночи заставляли Бэкхёна трястись от холода, не хватало уже привычных тёплых объятий.

Сколько бы принц не противился объятиям и прикосновениям Чанёля, они льстили, заставляли чувствовать себя неодиноким. С его уходом во дворце всё осталось по-старому, но изменения начали происходить в самом омеге. Он испытывал противоречивые чувства к королю: с одной стороны он принудил его вступить в брак и поменять веру, но с другой стороны он стал самым близким в этом замке, его не заставляли исполнять супружеский долг, а от прогулок он отказался сам.

Было стыдно за свои чувства, за свою бесхребетность, за свою единственную страсть к пению которая была совершенно бесполезной и не могла спасти его при опасности. Но она помогала при душевной боли, только сейчас, находясь здесь, он мог лишь шептать, потому что боялся быть услышанным.

♔♔♔

Вернувшись в Аклон, король был встречен дедушкой — пухлым с румяными щёчками стариком, он никогда не унывал и всегда старался скрасить чужие дни.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал король, нежась в родных объятиях, — он ведь ещё совсем ребёнок, такой ранимый, — хотелось разрыдаться прямо здесь на руках у дедушки, но король старался держать себя в руках.

— Всё хорошо, он не такой ранимый каким может показаться, — шептал старик, похлопывая по спине внука.

В тот день дождь лился целый день, словно погода скорбела по потере принца. Не осталось ни единого сухого места, волны у моря становились всё больше, поэтому король не отпустил в Ноктис корабли, а попросил остаться во дворце.

Спустя полгода дворец стал словно чужой, печаль навеивали портреты Бэкхёна, словно висевшие на каждой стене. Вот и их совместный, нарисованный лучшим дворцовым художником, вставленный в самую дорогую раму. На ней омеге всего шестнадцать, он выглядит совсем худым, не то что сейчас: с пухлыми щёчками и округлыми бедрами. Чунмёну тогда только стукнуло двадцать пять, совсем молодой и жаждущий приключений, уже десятый год заточенный на своем троне.

Когда ему было пятнадцать его отец умер, тогда он был на юге страны в одном из своих путешествий и узнал об этом только через неделю, когда его уже похоронили. Тогда он списал всё это на болезнь, что съедала его отца уже не первый год.

Вернувшись в столицу он узнал ещё одну печальную новость — его младший брат потерял зрение. А его папа омега начинал потихоньку сходить с ума из-за смерти супруга и стал рассказывать какие-то бредни о любимом младшем братишке.

Узнав, что короля на самом деле отравил отец Чанёля, король был в ярости и хотел отомстить. Несколько лет он продумывал план, первым пунктом которого был разрыв помолвки между его братом и принцем Ноктиса. Далее последовал разрыв всех торговых отношений, что привело к немалым потерям, заставившим отложить военные действия на неопределённый срок.

Сейчас Чунмёна мучила мысль о Сехуне, что выглядел таким фальшивым при прощании с ним. Его грызла совесть за то, что он сам попросил Ченёля оставить главнокомандующего дома. Он боялся, что может ещё больше к нему привязаться за это короткое путешествие.

Тогда, охраняя его, бета был очень добр и постоянно извинялся за все оставленные на его теле шрамы, за каждый порез и шишку. Вытирая слезы боли с его лица, он шептал, что его брат уже едет за ним, но это только ещё больше его расстраивало. Он догадывался ещё тогда...

Уже привычно шагая по тёмному коридору, король чувствовал себя неспокойно. По всему телу словно появились мурашки, в груди начало тянуть, а мысли не могли собраться.  
Чувство чужого присутствия разрасталось с каждым шагом, медленно выветривая всё остальное из головы. Тело напряглось в ожидании удара, но вместо этого кто-то просто положил руку на его плечо, заставляя вывернуться и припечатать неизвестного к каменной стене.

— С-сехун?

♔♔♔

Бальный зал снизу доверху был заполнен золотистыми украшениями, а янтарный свет только больше подчеркивал их. Громоздкие люстры украшены множеством разнообразных камней, отблескивающих от света свечей.

В зал медленно заходят графы, разодетые в пёстрые одежды и шагающие на высоких каблуках, словно это не бал, а бродячий цирк. Все стараются показать себя с лучшей стороны: улыбаются даже тем, кого презирают и ненавидят, делают им комплименты, которые те не заслуживают. И, конечно, все стараются подойти поближе к имениннику и добиться его расположения.

Он же был одет в длинную расшитую рубашку подвязанную толстой ниткой в районе пояса. Черные обтягивающие штаны и такого же цвета туфли, делали весь образ более контрастным. На голову он был обязан надеть свою золотую корону с рубинами, что была очень тяжёлой и неудобной.

В воздухе чувствовалось множество запахов: слабые и неяркие — омег и едкие сочные запахи альф. Некоторые из них смешиваются, образуя новые и неизвестные — это запахи парочек, которые уже хорошо закрепились друг на друге. На Бэкхёне не было чужих запахов, он по-прежнему оставался невинен, чист.

Несмотря на количество людей, в зале царила непринуждённая атмосфера. Все кружились в медленном вальсе и лишь принц стоял возле трона, не решаясь сесть на него без короля. Медленная музыка придавала чувство мнимого спокойствия, заставляя его мягко улыбнуться.

За прошедшие десять дней омега соскучился по Чанёлю, каким бы плохим он не был, он стал единственным, с кем Бэкхён мог говорить, конечно, кроме Кёнсу и Исина, но лекарь постоянно занят, а управляющий говорит лишь о работе.  
Весь день идут празднования и принцу дарят подарки, которые он скорее всего никогда не откроет. Голова начинает болеть из-за постоянно играющей музыки, а неожиданно холодный день заставляет тело трястись.

Король должен был приехать ещё в обед и Бэкхён ждал его, надеясь поговорить и рассказать обо всём. Но Чанёль так и не приехал, хотя сейчас была поздняя ночь, принц старался держать лицо, не поддаваясь печали.

Ведь король для него почти никто, скорее, как стражник в тёмной сырой темнице. Они знают друг друга всего месяц и этого слишком мало, чтобы что-то чувствовать, но так хотелось расслабиться и просто плыть по течению. Убрав все мысли из головы прильнуть всем телом к Чанёлю и полностью раствориться в нем, принимая его ласку и тепло.

Бэкхён вздрагивает от звука труб, оповещающих о прибытии короля. Он сразу старается по запаху понять с какой именно стороны к нему подойдут и вот он уже чувствует, как берут его руку и целуют тыльную сторону ладони. А после знакомый голос:

— Ну здравствуй, мой принц, — Чанёль начал рассматривать омегу перед собой, тот был всё также прекрасен, но стал заметно бледнее, — прости, что задержался, но я должен был достать тебе подарок, — король улыбнулся, доставая из-под плаща небольшой сундучок, — пожалуйста открой его когда останешься один.

— Спасибо, вам, ваше величество, — выдохнул омега, — я вовсе не сержусь, но прошу вас больше не опаздывать на мой день рождения. Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами наедине.

— Потом, всё потом, сейчас я хочу лишь пригласить тебя на танец, ты не против? — Чанёль был слишком уставшим и совсем не хотел сейчас ни о чём думать, он желал лишь покружить в танце его омегу, а после лечь спать, обнимая его.

— На самом деле это не столь важно, — согласился Бэкхён.

Король вывел принца в центр зала, где уже танцевало не так много человек. Он был удивлён, как легко он танцевал, не наступая ни на чьи ноги. Казалось, что он совсем не устал, проведя весь день на ногах и выслушивая чужую лесть.


	5. Chapter 5

Жаркое солнце уже давно встало, но его закрывали хмурые серые тучи. С самого утра по всему королевству шли дожди, несмотря на них на улице было совсем не холодно.  
  
Со дня рождения принца прошло не так много времени, и он до сих пор не решался заводить с королём разговор. Бэкхён не знал с чего начать и как объяснить свои чувства, поэтому старался не попадаться ему на глаза, что было несложно, ведь после приезда Чанёлю пришлось разбирать множество бумаг, иногда засыпая прямо в кабинете.  
  
Сейчас у него по планам должно быть очередное занятие по истории. В последнее время сэр Хёнри стал более навязчив в своих приглашениях на чай, становилось всё неприятнее ходить в комнату для занятий, но больше он боялся говорить с Паком.  
  
И вот очередное занятие: Бэкхён сидит за деревянным столом, а напротив него сидит довольно взрослый мужчина, немного наклонившись вперед, внимательно разглядывая своего ученика. Его руки становятся всё ближе с каждым словом, оглаживая поверхность стола, они приблизились к запястьям юного омеги.  
  
— Вы сегодня как обычно прекрасны, ваше высочество, — отвлёкся от темы преподаватель, — я не намерен больше терпеть ваших отказов, вы мне не безразличны, и я хочу сбежать с вами далеко, где нас точно не достанет этот деспот, заставивший вас выйти за него замуж, — крепкие руки обхватили изящные запястья омеги, сжимая их.  
  
Слова сказанные Хёнри испугали Бэкхёна. Сбежать? Он определенно не хотел этого. Жизнь во дворце давала возможность связаться с семьей, да и сам король, кажется, уже был ему не безразличен. Если они сбегут, то навсегда останутся преступниками, такой жизни, да еще и с нелюбимым человеком, принцу совсем не хотелось.  
  
— Простите, но... — договорить Бэкхёну не дал стук в дверь.  
  
— Ваше высочество, вас просит к себе его высочество принц Хьюн, — слуга поспешил подойти и помочь подняться омеге, а после помочь дойти до нужной комнаты.  
  
Было страшно вновь встречаться с папой Чанёля. В их первую встречу он был холоден и совсем немногословен, но в то же время не выражал к нему неприязнь. Их знакомство было скорее неловким, словно посадить рядом кошку и собаку.  
  
О чем хотел поговорить прежний принц-консорт, а ныне просто принц Ноктиса, Бэкхён даже и не догадывался.  
  
Слуга открыл ему дверь и провел внутрь, за которой его уже ждали.  
  
Немолодой омега был худым, но то была не болезненная худоба, а какая-то аристократическая. Он за столько лет жизни во дворце привык смотреть на всех свысока. По пояс его тело прикрывало тёмное одеяло, скрывающее уродство его искалеченных ног. На теле была синяя узорчатая рубашка, скрывающая немалочисленные шрамы.  
  
Хьюн попросил помочь юному омеге сесть рядом с ним на кровать, а после аккуратно начал:  
  
— Знал ли ты своих родителей, Бэкхён?  
  
Этот вопрос заставил принца задуматься. О чём именно он говорил? Бэкхён жил с родителями до четырёх лет, и они заботились о нём, но то ли это, о чём спрашивает этот мужчина. Он любил их, а они любили лишь друг друга.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил слепой омега.  
  
— Чанёль не разбирается в омегах и почему-то думает, что я лучше него в этих делах, поэтому он попросил меня поговорить с тобой, но я хочу начать издалека, — Хьюн немного помедлил, его голос был до сих пор мелодичен и звонок, старость совсем не испортила его, а затем продолжил, — в своё время я был близок с твоими родителями. Они были прекрасной парой и все вокруг говорили, что они истинные, и это действительно было так. Какое-то время я даже им завидовал, но потом я увидел каково это — терять родственную душу, и даже обрадовался, что мы с отцом Чанёля не оказались ими. По приезду к вам по некоторым важным вопросам, нам открылась ужасная картина: твой отец-альфа был жутким тираном — повышал сборы, заставлял трудиться больных и немощных, а ваша страна погибала под его гнётом, — Бэкхён старался внимательно слушать, он ведь и правда совсем не знал родителей и то, что происходило в годы их правления, но узнавать такую правду было больнее, чем не знать ничего, он хоть и не знал многого, всегда видел в них надежду, — тогда мы с моим мужем решили обручить нашего сына с тобой, в надежде, что сможем своими словами смягчить их нрав. У нашей страны было всё и даже больше, а твоему отцу был очень выгоден этот брак, поэтому мы думали, что он послушает нас, но всё оказалось тщетно. Мой покойный муж отравил твоего отца-альфу, положив конец вечным мукам вашего народа.  
  
Молодой принц задумался над услышанными им словами. Он должен был ненавидеть их, но хочет ли он этого? Нет. Он мог их понять. Принц ужаснулся тому, что судьба словно всегда хотела свести их с Чанёлем. Но главный вопрос — зачем ему всё это рассказывают?  
  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты, узнав правду от своего брата или кого-то другого, смог сам определиться в своих чувствах. Мне не удалось сделать это в молодости, и за это мне пришлось поплатиться ногами.  
  
— Простите за нескромный вопрос, но как это произошло? — Бэкхёну действительно очень интересно, как это произошло.  
  
— Я решил сбежать от своего мужа, но тот человек оказался ужасным подлецом...  
  
— Вы поступили так глупо, потому что не знали правды?  
  
— Я поступил так, потому что любил своего мужа.  
  
— Вы так много мне сказали, но король попросил вас поговорить не об этом, верно?  
  
— Ты очень проницательный. Ему страшно потерять тебя, он сказал, что ты его избегаешь, хотя сам совсем недавно хотел поговорить. Он ждёт этого разговора, хочет извиниться и кое в чём тебе признаться.  
  
Молодой омега покраснел, услышав слова старшего. Стало стыдно за своё поведение, словно он маленький ребёнок.

♔♔♔

Чанёль, приехав с южных земель, был хмур. Единственным, что могло помочь было внимание его истинного, который даже не подозревал об этом.  
  
Но король был намерен ему всё рассказать.  
  
Он ждал его у двери в спальню отца, которого попросил поговорить с принцем, потому что сам бы попросту не смог. Чанёль прекрасно знал, насколько ужасно поступили его родители, но не хотел осуждать их, ведь в каком-то смысле они поступили правильно.  
  
И вот перед ним вновь его прекрасный принц с по-детски круглыми щеками. Он неуклюже натыкается на него и с ужасом осознает кто сейчас перед ним. Его глаза расширяются, а ноздри жадно вдыхают воздух с чужим запахом.  
  
— Вы... я должен поговорить с вами, ваше величество, — решительно выдохнул Бэкхён, мысленно настраиваясь на разговор.  
  
— Конечно, пройдем ко мне в кабинет?  
  
— Нет, прошу давайте побеседуем в малой гостиной, — воспоминания о их первом разговоре в кабинете были не самыми хорошими, поэтому принцу не хотелось вновь оказаться там. Несмотря на то, что он не видел обстановку в той комнате, сама атмосфера там нагнетала.  
  
— Как скажете, мой принц, — Чанёль не хотел больше давить на омегу, как в их первый разговор, в тот день это было действительно мерзко с его стороны.  
  
Тогда ему нужно было заставить омегу остаться с ним, а женитьба, как ему казалось, была единственным способом этого добиться.  
  
Шли они не разговаривая. Оба думали о том, что хотят друг другу сказать. Изредка они посматривали друг на друга, как будто в последний раз.  
  
Этот разговор был важен для обоих, они должны будут наконец разрешить все вопросы друг перед другом, возможно, станут ближе и не будут так бояться друг друга, как раньше.  
  
Слуги открыли массивную дверь, пропуская во внутрь пару, а после незаметно закрыли её. Чанёль усадил омегу на мягкий красный диванчик, устроившись рядом и беря его руки в свои.  
  
— Я начну с самого важного, ты мой соулмейт, Бэкхён, — сказал, как отрезал король.  
  
Принц сначала даже не понял смысл слов Чана, но, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, глаза в испуге расширились, а уголки губ начали немного подрагивать. Бэк не мог контролировать мимику своего лица и совсем не понимал свои эмоции. Должен ли он радоваться, что встретил свою родственную душу? Определенно да, но Чанёль был совсем не тем идеалом, который он представлял себе в детстве.  
  
— Я понимаю, это сложно. Ты, наверное, даже не заметил метку, выступившую у тебя на спине, а мне было так приятно прикасаться к ней по ночам, когда ты спал.  
  
— Чанёль, — неожиданно даже для себя перейдя на ты, начал Бэкхён, — я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Я с детства не надеялся встретить тебя, но твоё поведение вгоняет меня в ступор. Я хочу дать тебе шанс, но не уверен.  
  
— Моё поведение основывалось на инстинкте — не отпустить, заставить остаться. Если бы не эта свадьба ты бы уехал и даже не вспомнил бы обо мне. А я? Мой интерес, появившийся с первого взгляда в твои прелестные серебристые глаза, разросся бы и мне пришлось бы забрать тебя уже в более грубой форме, — нахмурился альфа, представляя последствия его борьбы за принца.  
  
— Ты можешь дать мне время подумать?  
  
— Сколько пожелаешь.  
  
Неожиданный громкий стук прервал их разговор. Позолоченные двери распахнулись, являя взору преподавателя Бэкхёна по истории. Тот тяжёлым шагом направился в сторону небольшого диванчика и как можно серьезнее проговорил:  
  
— Ваше величество, я смею вызвать вас на поединок, за сердце этого прелестного омеги, сидящего подле вас!

♔♔♔

Сехун нежился в чужих объятиях, таких желанных и совсем невинных. Они вместе лежат в королевской постели, наслаждаясь друг другом.  
  
Чунмён не был зол на него, когда увидел в коридоре, а на следующий день сам признался в своих чувствах, но строго сказал, что на положение выше королевского фаворита он может и не надеяться. О был согласен на это, светская жизнь была не для него, балы, интриги, всё было ему чуждо.  
  
Одно лишь привлекало его — великий король Аклона Ким Чунмён, который сейчас мирно посапывал на его плече. Ему пришлось ради этого момента долго уговаривать Чанёля, чтобы тот отпустил его, но в итоге он не выдержал, сбежал, предав королевство и больше не имея возможности вернуться туда полноправно. Его место теперь займет Минсок, а он останется тут в качестве одного из военачальников.  
  
Чунмён очень удивился, увидев у себя во дворце чужака. А когда он узнал, что Сехун теперь беженец, был просто в ярости. Но та встреча помогла осознать, насколько сильно он по нему скучал. Любовь словно витала в воздухе при их разговорах.  
  
После их последней встречи общаться стало легче, словно они заново узнают друг друга. День за днём разговоры становились всё откровеннее, действия смелее. Король чувствовал себя намного моложе рядом с ним, было приятно отвлечься от государственных дел, которые забирали всё его свободное время последнее десятилетие. И вот Сехун наконец добился своего.  
  
Их первый раз был сумбурным. Они оба желали этого и со всей страстью отдавались друг другу. Оба старались ухватить как можно больше, словно это был не их первый, а последний раз. Сехун, выцеловывая чужую грудь, старался не упустить ни один шрам. Он боялся, что это всё сон и другой возможности у них не будет. Постепенно его руки и губы спускались ниже, добираясь до паха. Чувствовать мокрые губы на своём теле было так приятно, Чунмён просто тонул в этих ощущениях, не желая выплывать. Против воли его щеки окрасились в бардовый цвет, а в глазах читался явный испуг, он пытался оттолкнуть мужчину. Но когда чужие руки успокоили его, он был лишь рад, что Сехун не остановился, а продолжил терзать наслаждением его тело. Его настойчивые пальцы требовательно сжали чужие бедра, когда он встал на колени и притянул его к себе. Положив руки Сехуну на плечи и закрыв глаза, Чунмён как можно ближе прижался к нему в ответ. Проникновение было совсем не болезненным, он рад наконец их полному единению. В тот момент они целовались, мокро, грязно, до изнеможения приятно. Их тела двигались в унисон, оба старались доставить максимум удовольствия своему партнеру, целуя и оставляя засосы на шее и груди.  
  
Судорожно вздохнув, Чунмён излился на свой живот, немного запачкав чужой, своей горячей липкой спермой. После он помог Сехуну, опрокинув того на спину и сам насаживаясь на него. Когда же тот кончил, он еле слышно прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
 **— Я люблю тебя.**


	6. Chapter 6

— Я люблю тебя, Чанёль, — рыдал Бэкхён, склонившись над телом своего альфы.  
  
Весь мир становится серым, тусклым, на этом фоне ярко выделяется багрово-красный — цвет крови Чанёля, что смывает с земли холодные капли дождя.

♔♔♔

**Три недели назад**  
  
— Прошу откажитесь, — уже в который раз, цепляясь за чужие одежды, молил принц.  
  
— Я не могу. Этот... этот... Я даже не знаю, как его назвать, пытался обесчестить тебя своими поступками! — Чанёль уже второй день был не в настроении. А всё из-за этого Хёнри, который думал, что у него есть хоть какие-то шансы с замужним омегой.  
  
— Я сделаю всё что угодно, только откажитесь, — не унимался принц, беря руку короля в свою.  
  
— Тогда я хочу пригласить вас на ужин в нашем саду, — не упустил возможность Чанёль.  
  
— Конечно, если обещаете подумать над тем, чтобы отказаться от поединка, — Бэкхён улыбнулся и перестал виснуть на мужчине, вместо этого он просто взял его под локоть.  
  
Дворцовые коридоры в это утро были невероятно полны, а всё из-за возвращения из Аклона Минсока и его войнов. А это значит, что их ждёт очередной бал, Бэкхён уже устал от них, ему хотелось вновь по-настоящему улыбнуться, а не натягивать глупую вежливую маску на лицо.  
  
Приезд Минсока значил, что ему привезут некоторые вещи из дома. В том числе книги специально для него придуманные Чунмёном, потому что хотел, чтобы его брат вырос грамотным и начитанным. А ещё его одежды, которых он с собой почти не взял, возможно, драгоценное письмо от брата и, возможно, его брат смог бы отправить ему его слугу, что принадлежал Бэкхёну с самого рождения. Но, пока что большинство вещей, перевозимых на корабле, были для всех во дворце тайной.  
  
Король был не намерен оставлять своего милого и совсем юного принца вдовцом. Он прекрасно оценивает свои способности и точно не проиграет какому-то учителю. Но в прекрасную голову принца это, кажется, было невозможно вдолбить, поэтому он просто сделает вид, что поддаётся. Тем более, что это было ему выгодно.  
  
Дела в королевстве, наконец, наладились, а из-за союза с Аклоном положение стало менее шатким. По приезду домой король обнаружил некоторые изменения во дворце, и они его только обрадовали. Ему приносило счастье, что принц нашел себе занятие, причём очень полезное для жителей замка. Все стали менее хмурыми после завтрака и не такими голодными по вечерам, а от его поведения на балу все были просто в восторге: скромный, покорный омега — идеальная пара для их короля.  
  
Только короля всё съедали сомнения. У Бэкхёна был мягкий характер, но это не значило, что он мог давить на него, да Чанёлю и не хотелось этого. Но в скором времени ему следовало бы обзавестись наследником, возможно, ему стоит поговорить об этом с принцем, только король думал, что Бэкхён ещё не готов к этому.  
  
И действительно принц боялся первой близости с королём, но он был готов смириться, ведь это всё равно неизбежно. Если бы только в их первую ночь Чанёль чуть надавил на него, он бы тут же сдался, но его величество не сделал этого, за что принц был ему только благодарен.  
  
После того как Чанёля вызвали на поединок, Бэкхён сразу всё рассказал: и про приглашения на чай, и про недвусмысленные прикосновения, и про предложение сбежать. Он думал, что король накричит на него, но он лишь аккуратно прикоснулся к его волосам, успокаивая, и сказал, что это всё не важно. И тогда по щекам омеги уже в который раз потекли горькие слёзы, ведь если бы он рассказал об этом раньше, то ничего бы сейчас не угрожало жизни Чанёля.  
  
Малая гостиная после их разговора стала ещё одним неприятным местом, но благо, что она была не единственной. Бэкхёну даже подумалось, что теперь каждая комната в замке будет нести какое-то неприятное событие. Неужели им не дадут спокойной жизни?

♔♔♔

После удушливой дневной жары, солнце, наконец, клонится к горизонту, смягчая яркий свет на тусклый и удлиняя неуловимые тени деревьев. Тёплый весенний ветер шевелит зелёные листья. Во дворце уже было тихо и спокойно, дневная суета исчезла, передавая место тихому вечеру.  
  
Уставленная свечами беседка уже ждала своих гостей, что не торопясь шли на ужин, неловко беседуя.  
  
Одежда их была проста и удобна: у обоих рубашки, только у короля она имела алый оттенок, а у принца обычный белый, брюки подчёркивали фигуру омеги, у альфы же наоборот старались скрыть недостатки немного кривых ног, обувь была простая и невыделяющаяся.  
  
Весь сегодняшний день они провели вместе, даже, когда Чанёлю нужно было заниматься своей работой, Бэкхён не покидал его, стараясь помочь, но его знаний было недостаточно для этого. Король не говорил о том, что помощь принца бесполезна, потому что не хотел того расстраивать и ещё из-за того, что в некоторых случаях он действительно мог помочь.  
  
Бэкхёну только в радость помогать, потому что теперь у него не было особо никаких дел, а сидеть в спальне было страшновато. А вдруг Хёнри захочет выкрасть его или того хуже... Об этом самом «хуже» совсем не хотелось думать.  
  
— Чем тебе нравится заниматься, Бэкхён? — полюбопытствовал Чанёль, помогая принцу сесть в мягкое кресло.  
  
— Дома я любил читать, слуги старались развлекать меня, но ничто не интересовало меня так же, как чтение, — Бэкхён вспомнил время, проведенное дома, что было необычайно лёгким и безмятежным, но в тоже время скучным.  
  
— А мне оно всегда было противно, я не понимаю, что ты находишь в книгах, — книги напоминали Чанёлю лишь о скучных дворцовых уроках и о его догонялках со старым придворным учителем.  
  
— Тогда чем занимаетесь вы? — принца удивляло, как можно не любить книги, особенно, когда ты можешь видеть их страницы и обложку.  
  
— В позднем детстве, во дворец приехали бродячие музыканты. Я так вдохновился их игрой, что втайне от отца научился играть вначале на органе, а потом и на других инструментах дворца, — король прекрасно помнил, как его потом пороли, когда он сбегал с уроков, лишь бы насладиться игрой.  
  
— Мне всегда хотелось играть на инструментах, но моя проблема оставила мне лишь голос, — Бэкхён увидел в Чанёле поддержку, ведь даже дома не одобряли его увлечение, говорили, что музыка — удел нищих.  
  
— Споёшь ли ты мне когда-нибудь? — глаза короля загорелись, представляя, как принц будет петь ему и их детям.  
  
— Я стесняюсь, потому что никогда не говорил мне о моих навыках, — честно ответил принц, а его щеки залились багровым румянцем.  
  
— Перестань, твой голос прекрасен, а когда ты будешь петь, я уверен он будет волшебным, — король хотел поддержать омегу, стать ближе.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Бэкхён.  
  
Дальнейший разговор продолжился, когда принесли вкусные блюда, которые заполнили большую часть стола. Тогда король сказал, что очень благодарен за те новые вещи, что он сделал во дворце. Это заставило и без того красного омегу засмущаться и лишь учтиво поблагодарить.  
  
Их разговор был лёгким и непринуждённым, Бэкхён смог искренне улыбнуться и посмеяться, за что был очень благодарен.  
Солнце уже совсем село, а потому на улице стало заметно холоднее, и Бэкхён всем телом задрожал и обхватил себя руками. Альфа, заметив это, предложил пойти в спальню, где для них уже горел камин.  
  
Как только они вышли за пределы беседки, с неба большими каплями начал лить дождь, который был теплым, наполненным предстоящим жарким летом.  
  
Чанёль в каком-то детском порыве взял омегу за руку, и они закружились, играя под непрекращающимся дождём, разбрасывая в разные стороны его крупные капли. Так они добежали до двери замка, ведущей в один из множества длинных коридоров.  
  
Как они дошли до спальни Бэкхён не помнил, зато в памяти осталось воспоминание, когда он сам потянулся за поцелуем к Чанёлю, но вместо губ наткнулся на его подбородок, а мгновенье спустя король уже сам притянул его к себе. Альфа просто терял рассудок, осознавая, что инициатором был Бэк, его родственная душа, его воздух. Он зарылся рукой в мокрые волосы омеги, притягивая ближе к своей такой же мокрой, но тёплой груди, где под тонкой рубашкой бешено, колотилось сердце.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — отстранившись, произнес Чанёль.  
  
А в ответ лишь чужое сбившееся дыхание.

♔♔♔

Через неделю весь дворец перешёптывался о предстоящем сражении. Никто не знал, почему король не отказался, ведь это не как не навредило бы его положению. Горячая тема сменилась лишь когда приехал Минсок, которого ждал его муж.  
  
— Минсок-а, я так скучал! — крикнул придворный шут, налетая на своего супруга.  
  
— Чондэ, я тоже скучал, — ответил омега, ещё что-то прошептав на ухо своему альфе, из-за чего тот сразу же от него отлип.  
  
Весь порт любовался их долгожданной встречей, пока рабочие разгружали корабль. Их милые обжимания прервал подошедший Чанёль, которому они поспешили поклониться. Поприветствовав друг друга, они поспешили отправиться во дворец, где их ждал вкусный обед и танцы.  
  
  
  
Бэкхён уже обычно сидел по правую руку короля, когда к ним подошёл Мин.  
  
— Мне нужно вам кое-что сказать, ваше величество, — начал он.  
  
— У меня для тебя тоже хорошие новости, — Чанёль хотел рассказать ему о повышении.  
  
Сехун очень хитро поступил, сбежав. Он знал, что если бы он лишь отпросился, то это было бы ненадолго, ему пришлось бы вернуться, ведь он давал клятву королю. А так в качестве беженца он мог стать полноценным членом общества в Аклоне и поклясться в верности другому королю.  
  
Чанёль не был зол, рано или поздно это всё равно бы случилось, но он надеялся, что это будет не так скоро. Видимо его любовь была настолько сильна, что он не мог терпеть разлуки.  
  
— Я увольняюсь, — ответил Минсок, заставляя короля подавиться вином.  
  
— В чём же причина?  
  
— Я беременный и не хочу потерять ребёнка, Чондэ и так на меня злиться, потому что я не сказал ему до отъезда.  
  
— Тогда перед уходом ты должен отыскать мне достойного главнокомандующего.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо вам, ваше величество.  
  
Бэкхён, услышав про чужую беременность, задумался. А хотел ли он этого? Ребенок — это, наверное, очень сложно, но он ведь не один, с ним Чанёль, к которому он начал испытывать более определённые чувства, а именно симпатию.  
Тот поцелуй, их второй поцелуй, отличался от первого. Бэкхён слышал стук чужого сердца и своего, тогда ему показалось, что они бьются в унисон, будто они с королём одно целое.  
  
Бал, как обычно, был прекрасен своей непринуждённостью, под которой маскировалось лицемерие. Все были вежливы и обходительны друг с другом, а ещё ждали повторного танца короля с принцем-консортом, который оказался самым запоминающимся на прошлом празднике.  
  
И Чанёль, словно прочитав их мысли, решил пригласить принца на танец, но по залу разнёсся звонкий голос:  
  
— Объявляется белый вальс! Омеги приглашают альф, а те не смеют им отказать!  
  
Чанёль расстроился, потому что был уверен, что Бэкхён не осмелиться и вскоре его пригласит какое-нибудь разукрашенное пугало, а принц останется сидеть совсем один. Но каково было удивление короля, когда принц несмело взял его за руку и прошептал, так чтобы его услышал лишь альфа:  
  
— Не откажите ли вы мне честь потанцевать с вами, ваше величество.  
  
— Я даже если бы хотел не смог бы вам отказать, — лицо Чанёля озарила улыбка, которая не спадала в течении всего их легкого, немного неуклюжего, но по-своему изящного танца.  
  


♔♔♔

**Три дня спустя**  
  
Поздняя ночь. Большая часть дворца уже давно уснула, но в спальне короля всё ещё горел приглушенный свет свечи.  
  
Бэкхён лежал на кровати, оперевшись о плечо короля. Из одежды на нём была лишь тонкая ночная туника, длинною почти до колен. Он уже, казалось, давно определился с чувствами, но его пугали его собственные желания. Ему хотелось целовать, нежиться в объятиях альфы, чувствовать запах его кожи. Эти мысли начали немного возбуждать омегу, что не осталось незамеченным.  
  
— Бэкхён... Я... Ты хочешь этого?  
  
— Я не знаю, ты меня привлекаешь, но я боюсь. Понимаешь, ты — мой первый альфа и я ещё никогда не... — несвязные бормотания остановили чужие горячие губы.  
  
Король медленно, но уверенно снимал с них обоих одежду, снова и снова наслаждаясь вкусом его губ, сладких и нежных. Он что-то шептал ему, но Бэкхён не слышал, ошеломленный неожиданным взрывом эмоций. Губы Чанёля скользили по плавному изгибу шеи. И тогда комнату наполнил вскрик, что дало понять — это самое чувствительное место его маленького принца. Поцелуи становились все более требовательными и жаркими. Он ласкал руками чужое тело, которое отвечало взаимностью. Бэкхён ощущал чужое возбуждение, что тёрлось о его живот, и от этого краска всё больше приливала к лицу.  
  
— Ещё, пожалуйста, ещё, — словно в бреду шептал принц, теряясь в ощущениях.  
  
После этих слов Чанёль уже не мог сдерживать себя и подмял под себя принца, ложа на живот и накрывая своим телом. Его руки жадно оглаживали тело, лаская спину и ягодицы. Раздвинув чужие ноги немного шире, король аккуратно проскользнул внутрь, чувствуя, как напрягся принц, он начал шептать ему на ухо слова утешения и успокаивающе поглаживать. Он двигался под его сладкие стоны, чувствовал, как он все сильнее сжимал его, и знал, что долго не протянет. Всё закончилось слишком внезапно, и принц почувствовал сильное разочарование. Его тело обмякло, а глаза закрылись. На его лице застыла лёгкая улыбка.  
  
Бэкхён ни о чем не жалеет.  
  


♔♔♔

**Неделю спустя**  
  
— Почему? Почему, Чанёль? — спрашивал омега, лежа на коленях у альфы.  
  
— Уже поздно Бэкхёни, но не волнуйся, я выиграю, и он будет втоптан в грязь! — король погладил омегу по волосам, думая, что у него осталась всего одна нерешённая проблема.  
  
Бэкхён за прошедшую неделю стал более отзывчив и менее стеснителен, но только не тогда, когда дело доходило до постели. Там на шёлковых простынях он часто отнекивался, хотя ему действительно хотелось ласки Чанёля, и он позорно сдавался, как только чувствовал губы у себя на шее.  
  
Ровно в полдень состоится поединок между двумя альфами, что хотят его заполучить. Вот только он уже отдал себя Чанёлю, а потому это казалось ему бессмысленным.  
  
  
  
Ровно тогда, когда солнце поднялось на середину чистого голубого неба, на пустыре, напротив друг друга стояли двое мужчин, державших в правых руках по тонкому мечу.  
Оба обдумывали тактику и были придельно напряжены, ведь всего один удар может решить их судьбу и судьбу юного омеги, что стоял рядом с Исином и Чондэ, который запретил мужу выходить из дома до его приезда. Напряжение натягивалось, словно тонкая нить, готовая порваться от малейшего движения.  
  
Бэкхён услышал лязг стали. Мячи соприкоснулись, но пока никто не был ранен. Хёнри чувствовал свою физическую слабость перед королём, а потому решил надавить морально.  
  
— Он же не любит тебя Чанёль, — надавил он, — он хоть раз сказал тебе: «Я люблю тебя»? Нет. А мне он страстно нашёптывал это, пока ты был в отъезде, — противник врал, стараясь запутать Чанёля.  
  
А ведь и правда... Король почти каждый день говорил о своих чувствах, но в ответ слышал молчание. Могло ли это означать, что принц не любит его, что он врёт ему ради своей выгоды? Но ведь Бэкхён не такой...  
  
Небольшая заминка, вызванная сомнениями, дала Хёнри преимущество, и он на всей скорости хотел вонзить свой меч в короля. Увидев пронзённое тело, его охватила радость такая, что он даже не заметил, как сам напоролся на чужой клинок.  
  
Бэкхёну казалось, что он чувствует боль Чанёля, а потому он, повинуясь ощущениям, подбежал к лежащему на спине телу.  
  
 _— Я люблю тебя, Чанёль, — рыдал Бэкхён, склонившись над телом своего альфы.  
  
Весь мир становится серым, тусклым, на этом фоне ярко выделяется багрово-красный — цвет крови Чанёля, что смывает с земли холодные капли дождя. _  
  
Где-то совсем близко кричит Исин. Он подходит к нему и начинает останавливать кровь платком, заранее смоченным лекарством. С другого бока подходит Чондэ, накидывая на него плащ, принц утыкается ему в плечо и тихо всхлипывает.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Бэкхён, всё будет хорошо, — слышит омега, уже не разбирая, чей это голос, прежде чем в его глазах начинает темнеть.


	7. Chapter 7

Король шёл на поправку, но пока не мог встать с кровати. Рана была глубокая, но не сквозная. Исин сказал, что король везунчик, так как лезвие почти не задело жизненно важные органы. В отличие от его соперника, который уже отправился на тот свет из-за сквозного ранения.  
  
Бэкхёну запретили навещать Чанёля, потому что, как только он оказывался очень близко, то начинал чувствовать боль, как будто он тоже ранен. Всех удивляла их крепкая связь, многие говорили, что это ужасно и начинали жалеть омегу.  
  
Принцу так хотелось увидеть короля, прикоснутся к нему и вновь сказать, что он любит его. Бэкхён не уверен слышал ли его слова король, но теперь он был готов хоть каждый день признаваться ему в чувствах.  
  
Как Чанёль делал это тогда...

♔♔♔

— Кто я для тебя, мой принц?  
  
Это была очередная вылазка в сад, но только в этот раз они были не в деревянной беседке, а сидели на теплой траве. День был необычайно теплым, и солнце приятно согревало всё вокруг.  
  
Чанёль сидел оперевшись руками в мягкую зелёную траву, а на его груди устроился молодой омега.  
  
— Мой король, муж и соулмейт, — почти вопросительно ответил Бэкхён.  
  
— И всё? Я думал, что уже значу намного больше, — немного обиженно пробурчал Чанёль.  
  
— Не прошло и недели, с тех пор как вы сказали, что я ваша родственная душа, - смутился омега.  
  
— Возможно я слишком много требую от тебя. Мне хочется сказать тебе эти слова снова, — Чанёль немного помолчал, чтобы убедиться, что омега услышал все его слова, — Я люблю тебя.

♔♔♔

— Бэкхён, — Чанёль прикоснулся к бледной щеке омеги и, услышав вопросительное мычание, продолжил, — ты очень красивый.  
  
Король с мужем сидели на их мягкой постели напротив друг друга. Они недавно проснулись и им совсем не хотели покидать пределы комнаты, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной, которая только что была нарушена Чаном.  
  
— Спасибо, — покраснел принц, а после задал интересующий вопрос, — могу я прикоснуться к вашему лицу? — альфу немного озадачила такая просьба и, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, принц поспешил объясниться, — мне бы хотелось представить, как вы выглядите.  
  
— Конечно, тебе можно касаться меня и без моего разрешения.  
  
Чанёль взял тонкие запястья и направил их в нужном направлении. Изящные пальцы аккуратно прикоснулись к щекам и погладили их, после хаотично перемещаясь по лицу.  
  
— У вас очень мягкая кожа, — Бэкхёну было приятно к ней прикасаться, и он легко улыбнулся, — наверное, вы очень красив, настолько, что мне невозможно это представить.  
  
— Поверьте ваше лицо ничуть не хуже моего, — сказал Чанёль, перехватывая запястья омеги и переплетая пальцы их рук.  
  
— Почему вы постоянно заставляете меня краснеть?  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя.

♔♔♔

— Чанёль, куда мы идём?

  
Король держал его за руку и увлечённо куда-то вёл. Бэкхён даже немного не поспевал за ним, но альфа иногда останавливался, позволяя себя догнать.  
  
— В мой кабинет, я, кажется, придумал, как изменить твое отношение к этой комнате.  
  
Глаза омеги округлились, а губы приоткрылись в немом стоне. Принц немного не понимал зачем королю всё это и главное, как он собирается это сделать. Но долго думать ему не пришлось. Они пришли.  
  
— И как ты собираешься изменить моё отношение? — спросил принц, заходя в поддерживаемую Чанёлем дверь.  
  
— Конечно же своей любовью.  
  
Закончив говорить, король в страстном поцелуе прильнул к омеге, поглаживая его тело и стараясь притянуть ближе. Сбросив малочисленные бумаги, он уложил омегу на стол и начал спускаться поцелуями всё ниже...

♔♔♔

Неделю спустя Бэкхён просто трясся от нехватки своего альфы рядом. После первой близости их связь стала сильнее и сейчас это очень сказывается на нём. Его личный слуга Канхун - бета с мягкими чертами лица, большими глазами и оттопыренными ушками. Внешность его чем-то напоминала Чанёля, но существенным отличием были небольшой рост и более узкие плечи. Бета был немногим старше Бэкхёна, с самых пеленок они вместе. Недавно они наконец встретились, после нескольких месяцев разлуки. Бэкхён в детстве называл его своими глазами и даже говорил, что, когда они вырастут, то он выйдет за него замуж.  
  
Но он вышел замуж за другого.  
  
Канхун не мог на него обижаться, а потому, как только увидел, то сразу кинулся обнимать и целовать принца. Этот поступок вызвал гнев у Чанёля и он замахнулся и ударил опешившего бету по лицу. Но после всё-таки неохотно извинился, а после сказал, что такие действия в отношении его мужа неприемлемы.  
  
Сегодня ночью, когда все будут спать, принц решил пробраться в покои короля, и Канхун просто обязан ему помочь. Конечно, это очень рискованно, но омега больше не может ждать, да и рана, наверное, уже почти зажила.  
  
Как только наступает ночь, к нему всегда приходит Исин, чтобы узнать его самочувствие. Он понимает, что разлука — это большой стресс для соулмейтов. Так было и в этот раз, только лекарь странно на него посматривал, но принц не мог этого заметить. Зато это не укрылось от глаз Канхуна и, как только дверь за омегой закрылась, он сразу же поспешил поделиться своими сомнениями с Бэкхёном:  
  
— Может не стоит. Этот мужчина чем-то обеспокоен, возможно, ты болен.  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке, за исключением огромного желания видеть мужа.  
  
Конечно, сомнения продолжали грызть молодого бету, но он не мог отказаться.  
Сначала нужно обезвредить охранника. Оставив принца за углом, Канхун плавно подошёл к альфе, что охранял покои короля.  
  
Стоит заметить, что ради этого бете пришлось надеть всё самое вызывающее. Вырез рубашки, украшенный объёмными рюшами, оголял его грудь, а тонкие штаны плотно прилегали к стройным ногам и кожаная обувь на небольшом каблуке.  
Слуга сразу заметил, как на него смотрят, а потому приступил к делу.  
  
— Простите, не могли бы вы мне помочь? — состроил глазки бета.  
  
— Для такого красивого мальчика всё что угодно, — облизнулся в ответ альфа.  
  
— Я потерялся, вы не знаете где покои слуг? — Канхуну понравился этот альфа, жаль только, что для него это простое увлечение.  
  
— Я могу вас проводить, король всё равно ещё не спит, — плотнее прижав к себе бету, альфа повел его вниз по коридору. В противоположную сторону от комнат слуг.  
  
Когда голоса стихли, Бэкхён прижался к другой стене и начал плавно двигаться, пока не нащупал дверную ручку. Стараясь не шуметь, он аккуратно толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь.  
  
— Бэкхёни? Что ты тут делаешь? — удивился Чанёль, лежавший в своей постели.  
  
— Я соскучился, — смущённо ответил омега, стараясь без происшествий дойти до кровати.  
  
Но когда до альфы оставалось не больше полуметра ноги принца подкосились, и он рухнул на колени, сдирая их в кровь. Слёзы начали течь по начинающему бледнеть лицу.  
  
— Бэкки скажи, что случилось, — альфа хотел встать и подойти, но заметив, как омега сильнее дёрнулся, он поспешил отойти подальше и заметив, как щёки Бэкхёна порозовели, смог выдохнуть.  
  
— Твоя рана ещё не зажила? — другое оправдание своей боли найти не мог.  
  
— Уже почти, но тебе лучше уйти. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял ребёнка.  
  
— Реб-бёнка?  
  
Слова альфы ошеломили Бэкхёна. Так вот о чем ему говорил Канхун, наверное, лекарь и сам ещё до конца не уверен. Носить ребёнка, кажется ему очень страшным. Он ведь не сможет в случае опасности защитить его, да он и сам является для него опасностью. А что, если он споткнётся обо что-то и упадёт или того хуже рухнет прямо на живот?  
  
— Исин, что не сказал тебе? Он подозревает, что ты носишь моего ребёнка, — подтвердив догадку омеги, ответил альфа.  
  
— Тогда мне и правда следует уйти, надеюсь, они уже закончили, — всё ещё не отойдя от шока пробормотал Бэкхён, пытаясь подняться.

♔♔♔

На следующее утро Бэкхён потребовал к себе лекаря, который был очень озадачен приказом принца, но противится не было смысла. На самом деле он догадывался, потому что о ночном происшествии говорили некоторые слуги, но Исин никогда не доверял слухам.  
  
Когда в дверь принца постучали, он лежал в постели, под его головой находилось несколько мягких белых подушек. Глаза были чуть прикрыты, а под ними были большие синяки, которые говорили о том, что Бэкхён не спал большую часть ночи.  
  
— Вчера ночью я был у Чанёля, и он сказал, что у нас будет ребёнок. Это действительно так? — глаза лекаря от этих слов округлились, и он поспешил подойти ближе к принцу.  
  
— Ваше высочество, простите, но я лишь поделился сомнениями с королём, — поспешил оправдаться Исин.  
  
— Я не могу злиться на тебя, у меня нет на это сил. Когда я смогу точно узнать?  
  
— Не могу сказать, возможно, около месяца.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лекарь попросил посмотреть тело Бэкхёна и тот конечно согласился.  
После ухода врачевателя омега уснул, ему нужны были силы для него и ребёнка. Он думал о том, как они будут вместе с Чанёлем ждать этого ребёнка, как альфа будет целовать его округлившийся животик, а потом и его самого.

♔♔♔

Беременность вскоре подтвердилась и омега, как и его альфа очень радовался этому. Чанёль полностью оправился после поединка и наконец смог обнять своего принца. Король старался во всём поддерживать принца, потому что видел, как тому с каждым днём становилось тяжелее.  
  
Беременность сложно давалось омеге, за прошедшие месяца стал виден живот. Бэкхёну нравилось гладить и разговаривать с ним, в такие моменты его лицо озаряла улыбка, а рядом сидящий альфа всегда умилялся этой картине.  
  
Живот был неожиданно большим для его срока, но Исин лишь говорил, что у него родиться крепкий альфа. Эта новость радовала, но с каждым днём силы, как будто покидали его.  
  
Из-за боязни навредить малышу принц почти не вставал с кровати, лишь иногда его выводил в сад Чанёль или Канхун. В одну из таких прогулок омега попросил Чанёля:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы нарисовали наш портрет, пока я ещё не умер.  
  
— Не говори так, ты не умрёшь. Раз ты так хочешь то дворцовый художник может приступить уже завтра.  
  
Портрет, как и говорил альфа, начали писать уже на следующий день. Бэкхён тесно прижимался к телу рядом и постепенно погружался в свои мысли.  
  
Счастье встречи соулмейта продлиться лишь до рождения ребёнка. Принц чувствовал, как его покидают силы, всё, что у него есть, достанется ребёнку. Сейчас пока у него есть время, он хочет дать Чанёлю и малышу свою любовь. Бэкхён уверен, что его альфа будет хорошим отцом.  
  
— Сколько детей ты хочешь? — спросил как-то у него омега.  
  
— Не меньше пяти, двух альф и трёх, таких же прекрасных, как и ты, омежек.  
  
— Ты совсем меня не любишь. Я же пока рожать буду, совсем растолстею, — пробурчал в ответ он.  
  
Страшно было думать, что вместо пятерых он родит ему лишь одного.  
  
В один из дней принц не выдержал и разрыдался на плече у короля. Тот нежно потрепал его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб, а после не останавливаясь шептал слова утешения и сцеловывал горькие слёзы. Плавно перемещаясь на дрожащие губы. Словно стараясь перенять его страдания, он всё ближе притягивал его к себе.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — оторвавшись от омеги, прошептал он.  
  
— Чанёль! — встревоженно воскликнул Бэкхён, хватаясь за живот.  
  
— Что случилось? Тебе плохо?  
  
— Он толкнулся! — уже более радостно ответил омега, на его щеках появился румянец.  
  
С того случая омега старался настроиться на позитивный лад, но в душе он всё ещё переживал. В беззаботности незаметно пролетело несколько месяцев. Осенью они с Чанёлем играли с опавшей листвой, а зимой они иногда кидались друг в друга снежками, но в основном в особо холодные дни они сидели у камина.  
  
И вот ранней весной у Бэкхёна особо сильно заболел живот, и слуги сразу же позвали Исина, который очень много говорил о чем-то, что омега совсем не мог разобрать из-за своих собственных криков.  
  
Первое время принц, в минуты особенно сильных схваток, держал за руку Чанёля и сжимал их с такой силой, какой у него никогда не было. Он кричал от такой боли, которой раньше никогда не испытывал, — час за часом, час за часом. Иногда он выпускал чужие руки, от бессилия.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — еле слышно шептал он, и Чанёль говорил, не переставая о всякой ерунде, а затем вновь и вновь повторяя: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
Он словно безумный, звал короля, как будто не слышал его голос рядом. Когда солнце уже давно не виднелось на горизонте, омега почувствовал, что он не может больше терпеть эту боль, и тогда родились его сыновья. Двое прекрасных альф. Но он уже не мог видеть их, погружаясь в темноту и слыша рядом крики Чанёля и его детей.  
  
«Нам ведь не успели закончить протрет...» — последняя связанная мысль, которая промелькнула в голове Бэкхёна.


	8. Chapter 8

За прошедший год в Ноктисе не многое изменилось. Народ смог увидеть обратную сторону короля, больше не считали его таким холодным, как прежде.  
  
Тогда год назад родились его мальчики, которые сейчас бегали по грязному холодному снегу. В тот день ему казалось, что он постарел на несколько лет, видя перед собой бледного Бэкхёна. Он всю ночь просидел над его постелью, не отпуская его руки. Исин говорил, что принц обязательно поправится, и ему хотелось в это верить.  
  
Омега проспал почти сутки, Чанёлю показалось, что в нем что-то изменилось. И он был прав, принц словно начал дышать полной грудью. Когда он зашёл в комнату Бэкхён чуть сгорбившись сидел на кровати, повернув голову к окну и наслаждался тёплыми лучами на лице.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что омег я буду рожать по отдельности, — повернув к нему голову, игриво сказал омега.  
  
— Это зависит не от меня, — радостно заявил Чанёль, садясь на узкую кровать.  
  
— Как ты их назвал? И когда мне можно их увидеть? — полюбопытствовал омега, медленно кладя голову на чужое плечо.  
  
— Я всё ещё думаю, но надеюсь теперь ты мне поможешь, — альфа счастлив видеть омегу в относительно хорошем виде. Кожа стала менее бледной, а округлые щёки стали иметь малиновый оттенок.  
  
Детей они назвали просто: старшего и родившегося на пятнадцать минут раньше — Йонг и ничем не уступающего ему младший Йунг. На первые дни королю пришлось найти для них кормильца, организм его омеги настолько изношен родами, что кормить он был не в состоянии.  
  
Когда малышам уже был один месяц, Бэкхён смог подняться с кровати и сам навещать своих детей, которых до этого ему приносили слуги или Чанёль. Принц не мог нарадоваться своему счастью. Неужели он заслужил это?  
  
Омега рассказывал о своём прошлом, о том, какой его папа-омега был набожным. Вспомнил, как в день отравления напоролся на камень и почти неделю провалялся в кровати. А после узнал, что лишился возможности видеть. Его папа тогда начал считать его проклятым и всю вину из-за смерти отца валил на него. Бэкхён давно простил ему такую глупость, он не мог представить ту боль от потери родственной души. Наверное, в тот день он лишился обоих родителей.  
  
Чанёль тоже часто болтал о своём детстве. Его воспитывали в строгости, но папа-омега очень много ему позволял: они вместе воровали сладости с кухни, ему иногда разрешали прогуливать занятия и самое главное — он поддерживал его в увлечении музыкой. Но когда папа-альфа узнал о их проделках, то они очень долго ругались, а потом Хьюн пропал, а его муж остался один воспитывать сына.  
  
Относительно недавно Чанёль вместе с Минсоком нашёл нового главнокомандующего. Им оказался альфа по имени Ким Чонин, сначала короля смутила его семья, но подоспевший Кёнсу уверял, что он совсем не такой, как его брат. И Чан решил довериться и не прогадал. Уже через месяц были видны его задатки, все восхищались им, но у него был один недостаток, а именно потрясающая скромность и вежливость, из-за которой он всегда старался уступать старшим в поединках.  
  
Чонин стал популярен, почти все одинокие богатые омеги хотели его получить. Но он уже давно был занят одним бетой, с которым он точно никогда не расстанется.  
  
Недавно приезжали Чунмён и Сехун, они были счастливы и беззаботны. Как обычно был организован бал в честь дня рождения королевских сыновей. Тогда, напившись вина и шампанского, король Аклона обещал свой трон младшему сыну Бэкхёна и Чанёля. А на следующее утро ничуть не сожалел, потому что собственных детей у него не может быть из-за того, что он не хотел изменять Сехуну.

♔♔♔

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Чанёль, заходя в комнату.  
  
Бэкхён сидел на полу в детской. Детская почти ничем не отличалась от их спальни, только кровать была не одна, а две. Большие окна старались никогда не зашторивать. Возле небольшого деревянного столика стоял почти такого же размера сундук с тряпичными куклами и деревянными лошадьми, похожими друг на друга, но раскрашенные всегда по-разному.  
  
Сейчас, когда король зашёл в детскую, все игрушки были разбросаны, а по середине комнаты на пушистом ковре сидел его омега, держащий на руках двойняшек. Их лица были измазаны в бурых следах от чернил, но несмотря на это Бэкхён, улыбаясь разговаривал с мальчиками.  
  
— Мы просто играли, а потом Канхуну нужно было уйти, и я... — принца прервал неожиданный поцелуй в щёку, а после он почувствовал, как из одной руки у него забирают малыша.  
  
— Ничего. Ну и как тебе первый опыт общения с детьми наедине? — полюбопытствовал Чанёль.  
  
— Я старался внимательно слушать, чтобы быть всегда рядом. Это было проще, чем я себе представлял, — улыбнулся омега, стараясь перехватить малыша поудобнее.  
  
— Повезло, что ты не видишь какой здесь беспорядок, иначе ты бы очень сильно ругался, да, Йонг? — в ответ прозвучало уверенное детское «дя», а омега лишь умилился этой картине.  
  
— Мой! — вдруг воскликнул, сидящий на коленях принца, Йунг.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Бэкхён, поворачивая голову к звуку.  
  
— Папа мой! — повторно крикнул младший.  
  
— Нет мой! — вырываясь из рук отца, ответил Йонг.  
  
— Мой!  
  
— Мой!  
  
Маленькие альфы всё не унимались и продолжали покрикивать друг на друга. А их родители не знали, что и поделать. Раньше такого не происходило, и, немного растерявшись, омега всё-таки попытался их успокоить:  
  
— Папа и Йонга и Йунга, — принц старался сделать голос как можно по-детски милым.  
  
— Мой!  
  
И всё по новой...  
  
Той же ночью, когда малыши наконец легли спать. В спальне короля ещё горели свечи. На большой кровати с балдахином опиравшись о изголовье полулежали измученные родители.  
  
— Бэкхён, — нарушил безмятежную тишину Чан.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты же мой?  
  
— Не будь таким, ты у меня теперь не единственный альфа.  
  
— Но я единственный кто может делать так, — король притянул Бэкхёна к себе, вовлекая его в пылкий поцелуй. Принц поначалу опешил, а после сам притянул альфу ближе. Руки Чанёля начали плавно скользить вниз по изгибу шеи, перемещаясь к бедрам.  
  
— Я устал, — вымученно выдохнул омега, но крепкие руки не остановились, а продолжили оглаживать несопротивляющееся тело. Тогда омега решил поддаться, — хорошо Чани, но только пожалуйста... мне ещё рано...  
  
Принцу не дали договорить, потому что король всё прекрасно знал. Чанёль тихо гладил его по волосам и бедрам, но и это уже заставляло смутиться Бэкхёна, словно это было в первый раз. Почти невинные прикосновения переросли в жадные жаркие, заставляющие омегу трепетать. Руки начали пробираться под тонкие одежды в то время как альфа уже давно обходился ночью без них. Вскоре они оба уже были без одежды и наслаждались страстью друг друга. Распалённый принц уже совсем не соображал, жадно цепляясь за альфу, желая чувствовать его в себе. Он вскрикнул, когда почувствовал блаженную наполненность, царапая короткими ногтями чужую спину, он хотел всё глубже чувствовать своего альфу. Когда они оба уже были близки, король вышел из тела омеги и направил его руку к своему возбуждению, а сам потянулся к его. Те эмоции, которые их поразили напоминали взрыв тепла и наслаждения, разливающихся мгновенно по всему телу — от головы и до самых пальцев ног.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Бэкхён, улыбаясь.  
  
— И я тебя, — поцеловал омегу в щёку Чанёль.  
  


♔♔♔

Это лето в Ноктисе выдалось особо жарким. Синее небо было чистым, а яркое янтарное солнце своими лучами согревало даже самые тёмные и неприступные места. Салатовые листья деревьев трепал тёплый южный ветер. Единственным холодным местом в королевстве оставалось море, бьющееся о тяжёлые скалы недалеко от замка.  
  
— Ты изменился, — наконец решил поделиться своим мнением Чанёль.  
  
Они сидели в беседке, где когда-то первый раз ужинали наедине, сейчас это стало уже чем-то обыденным. Совсем недалеко на зелёной траве играли полуторогодовалые дети, одетые в маленькие белые штанишки и разноцветные длинные рубашки, подвязанные на поясе тонкими лоскутами ткани. Король обычно рассказывает, что они делают и кого из них он сажает омеге на колени.  
  
— После того как я родил, все остальные вещи такие простые, сейчас мне кажется, что я очень глупо вёл себя во время беременности. Моё поведение и настроение могло им навредить, — принц давно уже винит себя за свои мысли, как он мог думать, что умрёт? Сейчас это кажется глупым, но не будь тогда рядом Чанёля, он уже давно бы...  
  
— Ты постоянно винишь во всём себя. Я тоже виноват, — краем глаза альфа замечает, как Йонг крутит в руках чернила, которые совсем недавно стояли на столе.  
  
Чанёлю пришлось ненадолго покинуть омегу, чтобы предотвратить очередную катастрофу. Хоть они и не бедствовали, но лишний раз обращаться к портному не хотелось, ведь у него и так не много свободного времени. Бэкхён в основном проводил всё время с детьми, а рядом всегда был Канхун, который смотрел, чтобы никто не упал. Иногда принц чувствовал себя совсем бесполезным в общении с детьми, но стоило ему только чуть привстать, как слышался детский плач: «не на, папа». В такие моменты омеге просто хотелось разрыдаться от счастья, которое ему подарил Чанёль.  
  


_А может это просто была судьба?_


End file.
